


Wet

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Degradation, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PLEASE check each chapter for specific tag breakdown!!, Public Sex, Teasing, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: I'm not gonna lie, this is now a series of fics around one of my top kinks. I'm not sorry XD.There's invidual ships in the chapter name, tags in the top notes (also end notes have some more details! <3





	1. PuppyMoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Slim finds out about one of Cash's kinks, and has ideas on how to explore it together._  
>  Tags: Papcest (sf pap and kh! sf pap), omorashi, restraints, consensual drugging, pants wetting, watersports play at the end, fingering, oral sex.

“You want me to _what?!_ ”

Cash almost fell clean off his bed. He felt his skull turning several shades darker while Slim took another slow drag from his cigarette. In contrast to Cash’s outburst, Slim was completely unphased. Casual, even. Like he hadn't just asked Cash to do _that_. In fact Slim was smirking, a clear indication of how telling Cash’s reaction really was.

_But how the fuck did Slim know?!_

“What's the problem?” Slim chuckled to himself, stubbing out his cigarette on the overflowing ashtray before turning back and giving Cash his full attention, “I thought you said you were down for anything.”

 _Shit_. Cash spluttered something unintelligible and averted his gaze. This situation was one of his own orchestration. He’d just been bragging to his frequent bed partner about his many sexual exploits. He should’ve known Slim’s uncharacteristic interest, and the barrage of probing questions, was only a means to an end. Slim must’ve been waiting to call him out, he just happened to pick a topic that Cash couldn’t control his reactions over. 

Cash wasn’t lying when he said he enjoyed a lot of kinky shit, and he’d only indulged in his tendency to overshare Slim was exactly the same. It was one of the reasons they kept finding themselves in each others company. Slim wasn't wrong in saying Cash was ‘down for anything.’ Quite the opposite actually. He'd happily try any weird bedroom stuff his counterpart wanted to try at the drop of a hat. But this particular kink...was different. It fucked with his mind, sent signals around his body that it had no right in doing. _Made him get off in record time_. Cash's real problem was that he was far too into it, but he'd never had the confidence to indulge in it with a partner. Much less mention it out loud.

It wasn't like you could slip 'Hey I _really_ like pissing myself' into everyday conversation.

“Yeah-but- but th-that's-” Cash paused to calm himself down while he tried to come up with a way to brush Slim off that wouldn’t give him away completely, “It’s messy, Lotta clean up, not something you wanna do after-after you do it y’know.”

“That's never stopped you before,” Slim countered, that devilish smirk growing wider on his face, “We’ll figure something out, I think you'll enjoy it.”

 _Damn right_ Cash thought before he had chance to stop himself. His expression must've changed though if the glint in Slim’s eyes was anything to go by. That sliver of interest lit a fire in his soul, making him want to just give in and beg.

_But they couldn’t!_

Cash had sworn that he’d take his secret kink to his grave. He knew full well that he’d done, and seen, things that would be considered a lot more extreme. But he was usually the passive party, happy to go along with whatever his partner requested. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy other things, but he’d resigned himself to going without such a niche bedroom interest. Just talking about it felt too personal, and Cash could feel his mind already trying to pull up walls to protect himself. Despite acting shameless, Cash couldn't bear the thought of being judged over reactions he couldn’t control. But more so, on getting off at such a loss of control. 

But things were different with Slim. 

Here Cash was, obviously struggling with internal deliberations, but Slim wasn’t trying to push him in the slightest. Cash had worried about being seen as a freak with anyone else. More disgusting than he already was. This wasn’t like all the times Cash had tried to repress his darkest desires though. He and Slim were so similar, and Cash had already trusted him with things he wouldn't dream of telling anyone else. Slim had presented him with a perfect opportunity to try something he was fixated on, so was it any wonder he was reconsidering his stance on his secret?

Plus, Slim wasn't saying it out loud, but it was obvious he had already figured out just how into this Cash was. The hard part was over before Cash had even been made aware of the situation. 

_Was there any use trying to deny himself any more?_

“Well-um- geez-” Cash shivered as Slim's hand came to rest on his own, further crumbling any resolve he was clinging onto, “If you really want to try it then-” He took another breath, finally having the courage to look at Slim properly, “Sure. Why not, right? hehe.”

“Good,” Slim's sockets became lidded with unmistakable lust, making Cash's soul flip in anticipation, “Very good. You remember our safe-word right, pet?”

“...yeah?” Cash answered despite knowing there was no way in hell he was gonna need to use it any time soon.

“Such a good boy.”

Cash wasn't given a chance to answer when Slim's larger frame was launched in his direction. He let an undignified squeak as his body was forced back into the bed only to have it turn into a moan when Slim's mouth found his own. The kiss was hot and heavy, saying all the things that they'd been skirting around. Cash could almost hear Slim telling him he knew, and that there wasn’t anything to be afraid of. He could hear himself begging Slim to do whatever the hell he wanted with him. 

Slim always knew how to make Cash feel wanted, and today was no exception. All of the nervous energy that had been building up inside Cash's body was quickly changing into something much more pleasurable. His pelvis was aching with need, his magic starting to form around his quivering bones. Cash would've been embarrassed over his eagerness if he didn’t feel that Slim was in a similar state when he starting grinding against him.

Things escalated quickly from there, almost making Cash forget why they were doing this in the first place. Slim was moaning into his mouth, his body interlocking with Cash's in such a god damn perfect way. Cash had moved his hands to run along Slim's ribs, but the other skeleton was having none of it. He grabbed Cash's wrists and forcefully brought them above his skull, pinning them to the bed. The magic Cash had been struggling to hold back formed in an instant at that little move. He was always weak whenever Slim showed off his real strength. Cash whimpered at the feeling of his pussy pressing against Slim's cock through their clothes and arched his back to seek more of the stimulation when he heard familiar click of locking metal.

If Cash didn't automatically attempt to move his hands to find out of his wrists were bound or not, Slim leering over him would've told him all he needed to know. Slim had somehow concealed the handcuffs until now and had managed to secure them around the headboard in a way that gave Cash little room to move. Cash felt a heavy pang of arousal shoot up his spine as Slim continued to devour him with a lustful gaze, enjoying the way Cash struggled in his restraints. _And who could blame him?_ Cash always loved when he and Slim played around with restraining him in different ways, he couldn't remember a time when it hadn't ended without multiple orgasms from both parties. With his lust-clouded mind, it took Cash a minute to realise why today's actives called for such restraints. 

Slim had taken away his ability to escape.

It was straight out of Cash’s darkest fantasies, but what he couldn’t understand was Slim’s assumption that their planned activity would happen any time soon. 

“You’re real lucky you're cute y'know,” Cash teased, sticking the tongue that still had Slim’s taste on it playfully between his teeth, “Sorry to disappoint you but I don’t exactly need to go.” 

“Mmm, you’re a funny one aren’t you-” Slim replied, leaning forward to press his teeth against Cash’s for another quick kiss before he reached on the ground for his oversized coat, “You think I’d go through all this trouble to leave things up to chance?”

Any clever retort Cash had been planning died when Slim pulled a few bottles of water out his coat and placed them on the nightstand. Cash knew human paraphernalia when he saw it, what he didn’t understand was how Slim knew how much better it was for this kind of activity. _Unless he’d experienced it himself._ Images of Slim drinking human water and dealing with the consequences was making it hard for Cash not to whine in need. He would’ve given up his good eye if it meant he had the chance to see that first. 

“Um-” Cash looked between the bottles and Slim, trying not to let the fact his skull was pouring with sweat distract him too much, “Where the fuck did you get that?”

“Around.” Slim answered while unscrewing one of the bottles slowly, loving the fact that Cash couldn’t stop staring, “Oh and don't let appearances fool you, it's not just water.” 

Cash shuddered, needing no further explanation. The water was one thing, something that specific was on another level. There were only a few types of monster that benefited from the drug’s intended medical use, so demand was low, making it really hard to find. Cash knew from personal experience, having only managed to get his hands on some once in the past. He’d locked himself away in his bedroom one night, lost all control of his magic in a matter of minutes, cumming so many times he’d passed out. The clean up after such a complete loss of control took forever in the morning, but Cash had fantasised constantly about getting to do it again. The idea that Slim had gone to such lengths of preparation made his mouth go dry and his cunt throb. 

Slim had been studying Cash closely as he eyed up the bottles, mistaking his disbelief for reluctance. He inched back towards Cash and placed a reassuring hand on one of his shaking legs.

“If this is too much we can-”

“No!” Cash cut him off quickly, not knowing how to explain himself properly.when his higher functions were already shutting down, “ _Please_.”

Slim’s hand tightened on his leg, and Cash heard him try to stifle his guttural response. It was no secret that Slim was just as weak for Cash begging as he was over the other skeleton’s strength. Slim let go of Cash and reached for the bottle, bringing it slowly towards him and indicating for Cash to open his mouth. It felt strangely intimate to have Slim give him a drink like this, further adding to Cash’s feeling that he was at the other skeleton’s mercy. He took great satisfaction from Slim’s reaction to him finishing the bottle in one go. Slim had a much better poker face than he did for sure, but his eyes were always so telling. Right now they were burning with a fire that Cash had a hard time believing he was the catalyst for. 

Slim caught himself staring and stood up, presumably in search of something he could find to protect the bed. While Cash was thankful for a few moments respite from scrutiny while he acclimated to the new sensations, he soon realised it was all for show. Slim was doing a terrible job of pretending to be focused, Cash could feel his eyes on him almost constantly. It was like Slim was a stalker hunting his prey, Cash being tied up only adding to that feeling of helplessness. Though Cash would be terrible prey right now. Already squirming and vocal, with a need for his captor to return as soon as possible. 

Luckily there were other things on Cash’s mind to stop him from completely falling apart just yet. He had felt pseudo organs forming from when he drank the first drop, and his pelvis already felt very full. Magic was already pressing downwards, putting pressure on his sexual organs in a way that made him shudder in anticipation. 

Cash couldn’t believe that this was happening. But with each passing minute that Slim spent ‘looking’ around his room, he could feel the magic between his becoming slick and tingly. It forced him to accept reality. It also made him painfully aware of his cunt rubbing against the rough material of his shorts. Cash thanked whatever gods were listening that he hadn’t put on pants today, knowing they’d only get in the way. He still had to resist the urge to rub his legs together for stimulation though. Even without that, there was no hiding the way his breathing was hitching from his overwhelming desire to be touched. By the time Slim returned to the bed with a few semi-clean towels, Cash felt like he’d been edged for hours. 

“Getting there, hmm?” Slim purred while he laid out towels underneath Cash, chuckling again when he was answered by a series of rapid nods, “Man, I really hit the jackpot with that stuff,” he continued, moving a hand to trail across Cash’s crotch only to frown when he realised the material was already damp, “You should’ve told me you already started.” 

“I-I- Fuck-” Cash spluttered, “I haven’t-I’m just-hnn-” 

_Shit_. Cash trailed off with a shudder, his body arching into Slim’s hand to seek more of that delicious stimulation. There was no way of explaining why his pants were already wet whilst keeping his dignity intact. Thankfully, Slim didn’t need him to explain further. Not when Cash was practically humping his fingers. The moment Slim’s sockets widened in realisation would be forever burnt into Cash’s mind. He whined when Slim leant down to kiss him harshly, the pressure on his straining magic only increasing with another body on top of him. 

In other circumstances, Cash would’ve relaxed into his lovers embrace, but he knew he couldn’t do that now without risking an accident. The thought alone made the first pang of desperation travel through Cash’s body. It was a sensation he knew well, but one that was entirely different with company. One he couldn’t wait to feel again. 

“Fuck, Cash,” Slim drew back panting, heavy lust dripping from every word, “You mean to tell me you’re soaked from the _thought_ of pissing yourself?” 

Slim waited for the nod, sucking air through his fangs while his eyes travelled down to the magic he was currently cupping through Cash’s shorts. 

“That’s fucking hot,” He added, his tone purposely dropping to one that sent shivers up Cash’s spine. “Look at you. You’re such a fucking slut. A really dirty boy who’s getting off on needing to piss. Well, you’re not going anywhere. You’re gonna make such a fucking mess.” 

Cash outright moaned at Slim’s words, having never heard his double say anything quite like it in the bedroom before. He knew it was all part of their play, and that Slim was watching him closely for any signs that he’d gone too far. What shocked him the most wasn’t what Slim said, but how much he had liked it. Cash had spent years thinking he’d die from the shame of his kink being discovered, but Slim had read him perfectly. It wasn’t at all like being degraded by strangers. It was hearing all those things he should be ashamed of being treated like the hottest thing in the world. Cash couldn’t hold back. He whined and writhed and tried begging Slim to continue, even if his words came out as a jumbled mess. 

Slim didn’t care, happily giving Cash what he needed. 

As Cash’s desperation increased so did Slim’s teasing. He alternated between rubbing Cash’s throbbing cunt with his fingers and grinding down into him. He never stuck with the same thing for too long, always keeping Cash guessing and making it harder and harder for him to hang onto any semblance of control. Slim’s body was also keeping his legs wide open, eliminating any way for Cash to hold himself as the need to piss became more urgent.

Not that Cash was complaining, he was half delirious with how incredible he felt at any given moment. 

It got to the point where Cash couldn’t even kiss him, his mouth too busy cursing up a storm at every movement of Slim’s fingers. The teasing was so intense with how sensitive every bit of his pussy felt, but it was never quite enough. Cash could feel how much his slick was covering both his shorts and Slim’s hand at this point, only adding to his feeling of desperation. He was already wet, soaked even, and that was sending signals to his mind that it was safe to let go. No matter how much Cash wanted this delicious torture to continue, he had to let Slim know he was at his breaking point. 

“Slim, I-I can’t- please- _please_ -” Cash gasped loudly as he felt the first spurt escape him, making the material of his shorts hot against his pussy before cooling rapidly, “Oh fuck.” 

Cash locked up. Despite being on the edge of climax, he was hit with a very sobering thought. There was no way that Slim hadn’t felt that. They, stupidly, hadn’t discussed exactly how far they wanted this to go. Cash had been too caught up in his fantasies to check if there was anything Slim wasn’t down with. He felt a wave of shame hit him hard before he realised that Slim’s hand was still moving. If anything the thumb currently teasing his clit relentlessly was moving even faster. 

“Fuck, Cash,” Slim growled, placing feverish kisses across Cash’s skull, “Why the hell didn’t we do this sooner?” he moved his body closer so that Cash’s legs were elevated on his own, moving his pelvis upwards and giving him an extremely graphic view of his soaked crotch, “You look so fucking good right now.” 

The change in angle did little to help Cash’s predicament. His arms strained against the cuffs from the uncontrollable need he had to hold himself, and his legs spasmed from bearing the brunt of the effort. He could feel magic taut against his pelvis, begging him to just let go and feel that sweet relief. Cash knew he wouldn’t have lasted this long if he was alone, but having a partner with him only heightened every sensation. Cash was unsure if he was going to blackout, cum or piss himself first. He wouldn’t be surprised everything happened at once with the way things were going. Slim had to know how close he was, it was evident on every inch of his body, so why the fuck was he insisting on staying so close?!

_Unless…_

“Oh gods I’m gonna-” Cash was cut off as another gush of liquid sprayed from his pussy, making the magic clench in a way that brought him even closer to the edge, “You need to move-I- Icantholdit”

Cash grimaced as he felt the last grip he had on his control slipping. He could no longer tell what was making him feel so wet, only that he was pressing rhythmically against Slim’s hand in a last-ditch attempt to hold on. But still Slim didn’t move. Cash was forced to fight his shame and look at his partner, only to have his soul skip a beat upon seeing Slim’s face. 

“Oh pet,” Slim groaned, rocking his hips upwards so that his own magic brushed against Slim’s wet shorts, “Why the fuck would I want to move? I wanna feel every single second.” He leaned down until Cash could feel his hot breath against his open mouth, “Be a good boy, don’t make me wait.” 

Usually, Cash _despised_ being told what to do. Which is why he whimpered pathetically when Slim’s order forced him to obey without question. It started as a trickle across his throbbing magic at first but when his body realised he was finally giving it quickly became a flood. The stream was so strong it arched away from his body, right into Slim’s hand. Slim didn’t miss a beat, moaning almost as loud as Cash as he soaked them both. His fingers found Cash’s oversensitive clit through his shorts and rubbed hard, throwing him into a sudden climax that only increased the amount of liquid escaping him.

Cash lost control of his body completely, made a huge mess of himself, and he’d never cum so hard in his life. 

Slim was just as enthusiastic. He’d attached himself to Cash’s neck at some point, singing his praises in between grazing his teeth across the other’s vertebrae. Cash could feel Slim’s cock pressing anywhere his hand wasn’t currently touching, driving them both crazy. Cash had barely come down from his first climax when he felt Slim’s claws ripping at his shorts so he could press his clothed magic into Cash’s stream. They moved together until Cash was delirious with pleasure. The feeling his stream dying down to a trickle gave him a strange emptiness, but Slim took that as his cue to plunge two fingers into Cash’s still pulsing cunt. Cash was quickly brought to his second climax of the night, rolling his body into the skeleton he couldn’t get enough of. 

When Slim did eventually pull away from his squirming lover, he made a show of bringing his dripping hand to his mouth. He sucking loudly on his phalanges, never breaking eye contact. Cash made an embarrassing sound, his body flooding with renewed lust despite already being sated. He had a passing thought about closing his legs to try and hide the mess of piss and cum staining his now exposed bones. That all changed when he noticed how far gone Slim looked. His eyes were just as intense as before, he was panting, drool was dripping down his sparkling fangs. Cash knew his double wasn’t done with him yet, but nothing could’ve prepared him for what happened next.

Slim grabbed the other bottle from the nightstand, downing it quickly while looking at Cash through lidded sockets.

It was no surprise that Slim pushed the pants covered in Cash’s piss down to allow his cock to spring free. He gave himself a few quick strokes while moaning loudly, making his impressive length dribble from the tip. Cash strained against his handcuffs to move off his back and onto his knees. He took Slim’s throbbing cock into a mouth with a groan, eager to receive anything the other skeleton planned on giving him.


	2. Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean who is surprised I decided to make this a series? really XD
> 
> Gonna fix up the tags for overall and tag per chapter here!
> 
> Tags: Fontcest (underswap), King! Blue ending, Public sex, Masturbation, Omo+Watersports, Piss drinking (direct), Oral sex, Cum on clothing.

_The ball gown was beyond perfect. From the billowing layers of white spider silk to the beautiful orange fabric that pulled it in at the waist, every inch of it screamed ‘Honey.’ It wasn’t as regal and grand as some of the other gowns in the ballroom, but it was the clear winner the moment it had been laced up. The dress didn’t wear Honey, it only enhanced what was already there. And stars did Honey look stunning in it. The glimpses of bone at the collar and hints of the ecto body Honey had formed to fill the dress out were enough to send anyone into a frenzy._

_What he wouldn’t give to go over to Honey right now and show his brother just how much he wanted to-_

“Your majesty?”

Blue snapped to attention. He’d been so caught up in ogling his brother from across new home’s ballroom that he’d completely forgotten where he was. Or more importantly who he was. He was their king now, and kings didn’t zone out thinking about their brothers at their coronation ball. Considering the circumstances of Blue coming to sit on the throne he knew tonight was just what the underground needed to raise their spirits. Still, there was no use pretending that his first week on the throne hadn’t been incredibly taxing. It was a chaotic rush of official events ending with the ball tonight. Meaning he’d only seen Honey fleetingly since he accepted his new position. Blue knew it wasn’t an excuse for him to be behaving so lewdly, but he could barely contain his excitement for tonight. 

When the ball was finished, they were going to be alone. _Completely_ alone. Not even his guards would be around to see what was going on under the sheets of the royal bedchamber. 

“Oh so sorry! I dozed off for a second there-” Blue cringed at his lie, hoping anyone else who had caught him staring would believe the excuse, “What can I help you with um-um-” magic rushed to his skull when he realised he hadn’t even looked at the monster who’d caught his attention. A wave of relief washed over him when he finally spotted the small mass of flames standing at the foot of the oversized throne,“-Oh! Mr. Heats Flamesman.”

“Just Heats is fine, Sir,” The elemental replied with a soft smile before coming closer to Blue’s throne, signalling him to lean down so he could whisper next to his skull, “Your brother has asked for you to see him at your earliest convenience, he also stressed the desire for discretion.” 

Blue tried not to react while his skull flushed even deeper, nodding sternly to Heats and trying his best to seem concerned. Internally he was screaming as his imagination ran wild with possibilities. There had to be a mundane explanation; all eyes were on him and his brother tonight so a discreet meeting couldn’t mean it was anything lewd. But after spending who knows how long coveting his brother’s form, Blue’s soul was quickening at the thought of Honey wanting to do a little more than just talk. 

Most of Blue’s new subjects supported him and understood that Honey’s presence at court was necessary for him to be the best king possible. Not everyone saw it that way though. Those who saw Blue as an unfit ruler took great pleasure in spinning the rumour mill concerning his relationship with Honey. Blue wasn’t ashamed and would’ve gladly told anyone who wanted to listen about how much he loved his brother in every way possible, but Honey had advised him to wait. Blue couldn’t afford to give anyone reason to oppose his reign at such a delicate time. So despite it going against every fibre of his being, Blue had to pretend they were just brothers. He grit his teeth when possible suitors were discussed, and agreed to spend some time apart from Honey at public appearances, so that they didn’t add fuel to the fire. It was torture, but Blue knew his brother only had his best interests at heart. 

It did make Honey’s request all the more strange though. 

Thankfully, Honey was no longer stood in the middle of the crowd. He was sat at a table to the side of the room, backed by a huge curtain behind him that Blue knew to be concealing a corridor. His first thought was to head to the corridor and whisper for Honey’s attention, but he knew that could raise suspicions if they both disappeared in quick succession. Then he noticed that the table in front of Honey was covered with a cloth that reached the floor. Draped in such a way that would conceal anyone under the table easily. Blue was sure he’d be able to crawl from the corridor, hide under the curtain until it was safe for him to duck under the table to talk to his brother. It was unorthodox, and something Blue would have trouble explaining if he got caught, but it was just crazy enough to work. It would give them a way to talk frankly without falling into any of the traps Blue was sure his detractors were planning. Plus, it gave him a chance to look under his brother’s dress. Something that Blue was rapidly convincing himself of needing if he wanted to get through the rest of the evening with his sanity in check. 

All he needed to do now was figure out how to sneak away without causing any suspicions. 

If Blue was right about some monsters wanting to catch him out, then he needed to be seen going in the opposite direction to where his brother was sitting. He was sure Honey was being watched just as closely as he was, so he had to hope Honey wouldn’t come looking for him. He needed to be quick, and think on his feet. He stood up from the throne and made a show of going towards a group of monsters he knew to join in their conversation. Blue didn’t plan on staying long, just long enough to ‘accidentally’ knock into one of his guests to and spill his glass of wine on his overcoat. It would be a perfect excuse for him to leave, and it meant he could remove some of the more cumbersome parts of his royal attire without anyone questioning why. 

Blue quickly got up to speed with the conversation, waited for a lull, and then launched into an anecdote enthusiastically. He wanted to make a show, to make sure all eyes were on him before he put his plan into action. Out of the corner of his sockets, he could see Honey watching him too. He was fidgeting in his seat, undoubtedly wondering if Blue had been given the message to come to see him. Realising he’d wasted enough time already Blue took a step forward and acted like he’d lost his balance, jolting against the monster to his left and angling his hand so that the wine splashed on his coat. 

The circle of monsters gasped loudly at the mishap. Blue had to remind himself to join in and seem shocked, his mind already 10 steps ahead and thinking about being under the table between his brother’s legs. 

“Your majesty, I’m so sorry I didn’t-”

“Oh no, It was my fault entirely!” Blue interrupted, swallowing down any sense of guilt when he remembered this particular bear monster was likely the reason he had to be so secretive in the first place, “If you’ll all excuse me, I want to make sure this doesn’t leave a stain.”

The bear uttered a few more apologies, parting the circle of monsters to allow Blue to swiftly exit the room. The growing grin on Blue’s face was hard to hide as he left the room. He was just exceptionally pleased that his plan actually worked. He could feel the weight of responsibility momentarily lifting as he ran towards his chambers, the thrill of what he was planning on doing putting a spring in his step. He knew Honey had requested his help and accepted that 'help' could be something that required more than what he could do under the table. Blue also knew how persuasive he could be once he was between his brother’s legs. If the problem wasn’t urgent… then maybe Honey would make some time for a little fun. 

Blue stripped himself of the robe while walking, depositing it in his chambers to deal with later. He made record time towards the ballroom without the added weight too and managed to evade any wandering guests to slip into the corridor. Blue didn’t waste any time, heading right for the hem of the curtain and peeking underneath.

Just as he hoped, Honey was still sat at the table. A quick glance to either side showed that there wasn’t anyone around either, either too busy chatting and dancing the night away. There was something Blue found odd about the way his brother was sitting though. He knew Honey’s dress was just as uncomfortable as his robes were, if not more so, but that didn’t explain why Honey was perched so far forward in his seat. His legs were restless too; even with the dress concealing Honey's lower half Blue could tell he was squirming. Blue felt a real wave of guilt hit him then, fearing that he’d been so caught up with trivial issues when his brother was obviously very anxious. Blue checked the coast was clear one and then crawled the few feet to the table, lifting up the draping material and tucking himself underneath in one swift movement. 

Blue could hear his soul thumping in his chest as he inhaled slowly, trying to figure out if his impressive sneaking moves had been spotted by anyone. He didn’t hear any change to the ambient noise or sense anyone approaching Honey’s table, which was a relief. He did notice that Honey’s legs had stopped moving though. He was about to try and signal him to look down when he saw one of Honey’s hands travelling down his lap into the space below, seeking out the unknown intruder of his personal space. Blue nuzzled into the hand, helping Honey to feel around his skull so there’d be no doubts over who he was. Despite Honey obviously recognising him he didn’t seem any less alarmed. The shaking hand withdrew and slowly pulled up the hem of the tablecloth so that Blue would be able to see his brother’s face. 

Honey’s eyes were shining brightly, his skull flushed, and his laboured breathing was making the ecto on his chest rapidly rise and fall. Despite his vow to forget everything and help his brother, Blue was sure he’d never seen anything more erotic in his life. 

“Sans! What the fuck are you doing down there?!” Honey whispered.

“Language, Papy,” Blue replied with a wink, trying to diffuse the situation a little, “You asked me to be discreet. This is the only way I won’t be noticed.” 

Honey knew he either had to accept his fate or risk making a scene, but his expression was one of reluctant resignation. Blue knew he’d be getting lectured to hell and back later, but after such a stressful week this little bit of fun was definitely making it worth it. He waited patiently for Honey’s next move, almost jumping for joy when Honey picked up his fan and moved it over his face so he wouldn’t be seen talking. Excited magic was tickling Blue’s bones as it made its way through his body to gather in his pelvis. If Honey had gone along with this so willingly, then Blue had hope that he’d be able to persuade his brother to take advantage of their current position. Especially if Blue could help him with whatever he needed first. 

“Soooo, tell me what’s wrong?” he practically purred, taking the opportunity to move one of his hands under Honey’s skirts to place it on his leg.

The touch of bone on Honey’s formed magic was enough to make them both shiver, reminding them of all the time they’d been forced to spend apart. Honey’s shiver didn’t stop though, and his squirming was back. Blue could feel his breathing knowing he was about to find out what had his brother so hot and bothered. 

“Nothing is- well not wrong I just-” Honey faltered, hiding fully behind his fan as his skull lit up like a giftmas tree, “I um-I need your help-with something-um-something really embarrassing,” he confessed, his voice barely audible in the chatter of the room.

Blue was stumped for a second, about to ask what it was, when the look of discomfort on Honey’s face made everything click. Honey’s legs were bouncing again, unable to keep still, and he’d also been rocking into the seat of his chair. Flashes of the start of the ball, all the toasts and the endless supply of wine they had during the meal, filled Blue’s skull. He knew what was wrong. Honey wincing when his hand moved higher told him all he needed to know, but the feeling of damp cloth when Blue reached his brother’s panties told him all he needed to know. 

Honey was desperate to pee. That much was obvious. But what Blue couldn’t understand was why his brother had let himself get into this state… or why he was finding the situation so arousing.

It had been a long week of abstinence. That would mess with the head of even the most innocent of monsters. A group which Blue didn’t count himself a part of in the slightest. But that wasn’t the whole story, Blue knew there was more to the overwhelming desire he felt right now. The moment he pictured Honey’s pussy dripping, no gushing, with watery magic he felt a hard cock solidifying against the seam of his pants. 

“Oh Papy, you poor thing. Why didn’t you say anything before?” Blue asked, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

It wasn’t that he didn’t feel bad for his brother’s predicament, but _gods_ was it getting harder not to let his growing lust show.

“I tried to go by myself- but the dress is too big- I couldn’t-” Honey confessed from behind his fan, unable to even look at Blue, “-and now I can’t get up and _fuck_.” 

Honey gasped and rocked forward on his chair again in an effort to stop his body from betraying him. Blue felt the final pieces of the puzzle coming together and instantly felt guilty that he hadn’t realised what the issue was before. He’d been to the bathroom himself many times this evening, but despite his the heavy cloak he only had to unzip his pants to go. Honey had struggled, and now he was at breaking point, rapidly running out of options, turning to Sans for help. But there was no way to escort him out the ballroom without being noticed, especially when Honey had said he couldn’t move. So attempting a bathroom trip together wasn’t an option. Honey was going to have to use something here to relieve himself or risk making a mess of his dress, the floor, and now Blue. Blue wasn’t sure what to use exactly, but he knew that getting Honey’s panties off was going to be half the battle. 

“How about I help you get these off first,” Blue whispered, “It might help with the um-pressure?”

Honey’s inner turmoil was written all over his face. It was unclear if he was going to agree, but another bout of squirming made him cave, “...Ok” he answered, reluctantly moving forward to the edge of his seat.

With Honey’s permission gained, Blue didn’t waste any time in lifting the gown’s skirts to crawl under. It would’ve been less embarrassing for Honey if he had just felt his way around, but this way he both decreased the risk of getting caught, and he’d be able to avoid jolting Honey too. For a few seconds all Blue saw was yards of soft white fabric until he saw flashes of Honey’s orange ecto body. Blue was already struggling to focus at this point to help his brother, and the sight before him just pushed him closer to his breaking point. Honey’s shapely legs were firmly pressed together, another attempt to ease his desperation, but the white panties were hard to miss. Especially since they were turning transparent in the centre, the wetness clinging to the soft lips of Honey’s pussy. Blue reminded himself firmly why he was here and scooted forward on the floor, raising his tingling fingers to Honey’s waistband.

The first part of the removal was the hardest. Blue had to pull the panties down as far as he could without Honey moving before tapping him to lift off the chair. Blue was quick in pulling them down, even if the rest afterwards sent his mind into overdrive. The gods were definitely testing Blue’s resolve tonight. In a matter of seconds he saw a peek of Honey’s pussy lips, his round ass, and then the full extent of how wet his panties truly were. Blue tried to focus on pulling them down but that only treated him to the sight of his brother’s legs having to open slightly to help. Blue was sure his soul would burst out his rib cage when his eye lights raised to Honey’s crotch. Honey’s pussy was not only covered in slick, some of which Blue recognised all too well, but it was also puffy and swollen. Blue could feel his mind going a million miles an hour as he finished pulling the panties down his brother's legs, with all the signs pointing to one conclusion.

Honey was really turned on. 

Blue wasn’t sure if Honey was even aware of how aroused he was, or if he could tell how his body was reacting, would he be able to admit it out loud. Blue’s eyes raised back towards Honey’s crotch, just to double check he wasn’t imagining things, and had to stop himself from hissing through his teeth. With such an amazing sight it was hard not to imagine Honey’s soft whimpers of discomfort being for an entirely different reason. Blue was shaking with the effort to hold back, acutely aware of the damp panties still clutched in his hand. He didn’t know what he was thinking, but he was raising that hand to his face before he could tell himself to stop. Honey’s heavenly scent was so strong, so intoxicating. Blue didn’t even try and resist inhaling deeply. He could feel his tongue growing heavy in his mouth as he ached for more of his senses to be assaulted by Honey. Senses that were only heightened by the fact he knew that what he was currently considering was far more lewd than anything he’d done in his life.

And the best thing was, Honey was currently none the wiser. Blue knew his brother would tremble at the slightest touch, his body so oversensitive at this point. A wicked thought took hold in Blue’s mind as his free hand ghosted its way slowly up one of Honey’s legs. There was a way Honey could stay where he was, relieve himself with no one being any the wiser, and that would quench Blue’s rapidly increasing thirst. Blue smirked to himself at the double entendre, filling it away to tell his brother later. But for now…

Blue thought inched his body closer, gently separating Honey’s legs so he could press his thumb against Honey’s swollen clit. 

“Sans! Don’t-oh- Don’t-” Honey spoke breathlessly, his pelvis aching instinctively into Blue’s hand, ”oh- _fuck_.” 

Blue felt the remainder of his restraint snap the moment Honey actually moaned. It was soft, barely audible in reality, but as clear as if he was screaming next to Blue’s skull. The view of Honey’s liberally dripping pussy was one thing, but the mental image Blue had of his brother’s sockets rolling in ecstasy from his touch was almost too much. He felt his cock straining against the confines of his pants, so eager to join in the action. Blue stifled a groan against Honey’s thigh as he willed his fingers to stop. He wasn’t playing a fair game and he knew it. He was about to ask Honey if he could continue, to tell him about the lewd ideas racing through his mind when a choked sob made him freeze. 

“I-I’m so sorry” Honey whimpered, “I know I shouldn’t like this- you probably think I’m gross and-”

“Papy! Don’t say that!” 

Blue intended to stop his brother from talking like that, but his exclamation had come out a little louder than he expected. They both held their breath as they waited to see if anyone had noticed Blue’s mistake. They were lucky this time, but Blue felt terrible, even if he couldn’t bear to hear Papyrus say that about himself. Especially when Blue was thinking the exact opposite. He knew what Honey was like when he was anxious though, and how the only way to snap him out of it was to shower him in affection. Blue knew the current plan of affection was dirtier than usual. He just needed to get over his own hang-ups about what he planned to do. And fast.

“I think you’re amazing-” Blue whispered, moving his fingers back across Honey’s pussy, his touch as gentle but firm. He felt Honey arch into him, so he continued, showing him that there was no reason to doubt his intentions, “Do you trust me?” he asked, no longer able to hide the lust in his deepening tone. 

There were a few moments of silence while Blue continued his gentle stroking, slowly coaxing Honey’s legs open until he was able to sit in between them. With Honey perched on the edge of his seat, Blue was mere inches from the magic he was currently teasing. He felt his mouth going dry in anticipation, his whole body screaming at him to just let his tongue do the talking for him. 

“...Y-yeah,” Honey replied, his voice cracking with the effort of holding back. 

Blue’s grin grew wider as he moved closer, panting so that Honey would be able to feel hot breath on his magic, “You promise you won’t think _I’m_ gross?” 

“I wouldn’t-what do you-Ah!”

Blue didn’t let him finish, closing the gap between his face and his brother’s pussy in seconds. He groaned without restraint the moment Honey’s sweet taste hit his tongue. The scent on Honey’s panties was nothing compared to how heavenly he tasted from the source. Sans used his tongue to part Honey’s dripping folds to get an even deeper taste. He wasn’t sure if it was the abstinence, Honey being turned on, the small amount of pee already there, or a combination of all three but Blue would swear Honey never tasted better.

To top it all off, Honey’s demeanour had completely changed the second Blue’s tongue made contact with his magic. 

“Oh-oh gods!” Honey whined, his hips jerking his heated magic further into his brother’s face “ _Saaaans_.”

Sans felt his soul hammering in his ribcage. He was a perfect mix of excited and nervous about asking Honey to relieve himself into his mouth. He was about to move away, but the sound of approaching footsteps stopped him in his tracks. 

“Your grace? Are you feeling quite well?” 

Blue thanked the gods he’d kept his mouth attached to his brother. He felt Honey jump at the unexpected visitor before his mouth was flooded with a long spurt of hot liquid. Blue swallowed it all greedily, the sensation of it dripping down his vertebrae before being absorbed by his own magic unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. And he instantly wanted more. He couldn’t see himself, but he knew his eye lights had become hazy and heart-shaped, immediately starting to suckle at Honey’s pussy for more. 

“Um yes, everything’s f-fine-” Honey replied to the unseen third party, struggling to hold himself together with Blue tongue fucking him under the table, “I just feel a little- hmm- a little light headed.”

“Do you want me to notify the king?” 

“No! Um, No don’t worry him about it-oh-” Honey paused as another burst of pee escaped him, gasping when Blue lapped it up without a moment’s hesitation, “Sorry-I-I just need a few moments. Alone.”

Blue vaguely registered the sound of the same footsteps walking away. He was too far gone to care about getting caught anymore, but he knew Honey was struggling to hold himself together. It was unclear whether it was the wine or the thrill of being caught that was making Blue so reckless, but he was unable to ignore his own straining magic any longer either. He placed Honey’s panties in his lap before reaching for his fly, slowly pulling out his cock while being careful not to stain his pants. He was already dribbling magic from the tip himself, unable to resist giving himself a few pumps. Blue wasn’t sure if it was the vibrations from him groaning or something else, but he felt Honey lock up around his tongue, the full extent of his desperation finally hitting him. 

“Sans- I-I can’t I can’t hold on anymore...can I?”

Blue didn’t pull back, choosing to answer Honey’s question by increasing the speed of his tongue. He used the hand that wasn’t pumping his cock to rub Honey’s leg reassuringly, letting him know that everything was going to be ok. He heard Honey whimpering, cursing softly to himself before he adjusted his position on the chair. Blue felt Honey’s magic pushing against his tongue, a slow stream starting up seconds later. Blue almost choked on his own groan as Honey’s pee filled his mouth, unable to believe that this was really happening. They were in a full room, Blue was under his brother’s dress, and Honey’s perfect pussy was gushing directly into his mouth. 

To say Blue was in heaven would’ve been an understatement. 

The hand on Blue’s cock was moving with purpose now, unable to stop himself as he swallowed everything Honey had to offer. When he could feel the flow slowing to a trickle, he took that as his cue to push his tongue firmly into Honey’s entrance. It was reckless to keep going but Blue’s need for his brother outweighed his sense of danger by miles. He pressed his nasal bone firmly against Honey’s swollen clit, feeling the speed of his hand increasing when Honey’s walls started pulsing around his tongue. Blue felt one of Honey’s hands hit the table above him as he started bucking against him, fucking Blue’s face like his life depended on it. 

Honey’s orgasm was quiet, thankfully, but it made his whole body shake. Blue would’ve killed to have seen his brother’s face from across the room like he had earlier. He imagined Honey flushed but able to hide the majority of his reaction. Only someone who’d seen Honey at the brink of ecstasy would be able to tell what was going on. The rush of a different liquid in Blue’s mouth pushed him right to the edge himself, causing him to panic when he realised his cum would stain Honey’s white dress, defeating the point of why he was there in the first place. In a moment of clarity, he grabbed the panties in his lap and used them to finish himself off, cumming hard against the silky material. 

Blue felt his other senses returning as he came down from his high, listening carefully as he slowly pulled his tongue out of Honey’s oversensitive magic. By some miracle, they hadn’t been caught, but Blue had been away from the ball for much longer than he intended to. He wiped his mouth against the back of his hand and rearranged his clothing as best he could in the cramped conditions before zipping up his pants. Despite wanting nothing more than to stay between his brother's legs he needed to leave. But first, he had to figure out what to do with Honey’s cum stained panties. He couldn’t take them, and Honey didn’t have any pockets to hide them…

 _Oh._

Blue felt an uncharacteristically devilish smirk pass over his features when he came to the obvious solution. He inched backwards until he was able to reach Honey’s feet and then slowly started moving them up his legs. Honey was compliant and helped him, all while being unaware he was about to have Blue’s cum all over him in seconds. It was a reminder for Honey to get through the rest of the ball. Although Blue couldn’t fuck Honey right now, he sure as hell wasn’t done with him for the night. His grin only widened when he heard Honey whine, especially when Blue took the time to press the cum-soaked panties against his still pulsing magic. Blue didn’t give Honey a chance to protest as he crawled towards the edge of the table cloth, made sure no one was around to see him and made a dash for the curtain. 

The full gravity of what they’d just done only hit Blue when he stood to his feet and started wiping himself down. He was lucky no one was around to see him as he took a second to lean against the wall, his skull tingling and a few giggles escaping him. He couldn’t believe they’d done that, couldn’t believe they’d got away with it, but most of all he couldn’t fathom how he was still rock hard. He made he way swiftly back the way he came, pausing only to adjust himself in front of a mirror. He managed to conceal his boner in his waistband and wipe away any hints of orange magic from his face before he strolled through the ballroom entrance with a massive grin on his face.

Blue made his excuses for being gone so long, laughed at a few jokes all while making his way towards Papyrus’ table. To everyone else, the brothers had spent enough time away from each other tonight to quell any suspicions. Blue planned to take full advantage of the situation. His stride was bordering on overconfident until Honey came into view. He was flushed, a little dishevelled, still looking like he was riding high in the clouds. The sight alone was enough to make Blue’s soul skip a beat. 

“Ah! Brother- I’ve been looking all over for you!” Blue proclaimed, waiting until Honey was looking into his eyes before winking.

A split second nod to what they’d just done, but enough to make Honey’s eye lights sparkle with recognition. Blue took it all in his stride, bowing down in front of the table he’d been under moments ago while offering Honey his hand. 

“Shall we dance?”


	3. CherryBlossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of the suggestions I had in the first chapter, Really don't write enough of these two so thank you! Hope you enjoy!  
> Cherryblossom (ut papyrus/uf sans)
> 
> Tags: Watersports focused, shower sex, peeing on your partner, masturbation, rough sex, power bottom papyrus, love confessions (idk somehow this got real fluffy too wtf)

Papyrus turned his shower on full blast, shivering as he got caught in the cold spray before the hot water kicked in. Usually, he’d stand on the other side of the shower stall to avoid this. He couldn’t do that today. If he backed up any further, he would come into contact with a warm press of solid bone instead of the usual cool tiles. 

Red, Papyrus’s really amazing and lovely datemate, was joining him in the shower today. A few months ago Papyrus would have thrown himself out the window at the mere suggestion of doing something like this. _Oh, how things had changed._ This close Papyrus could feel Red’s steady breathing tickling his vertebrae, the sensation sending shivers up his spine and reminding him how they were both completely bareboned. Papyrus took a deep breath to not get too distracted. Showering together was Papyrus’s suggestion after all. His plan was undeniably excellent… but even the great Papyrus had to acknowledge when he was nervous. Red’s large hands running up his back as they stepped into the warm water together dissolved a lot of his anxieties though. 

This was...really nice.

They’d been steadily dating for a few months now, but it felt like a lot longer for Papyrus. It wasn’t any surprise considering everything that led up to him finally agreeing to that first date. Red had made his desire to be intimate with Papyrus known very shortly after they’d met. It was unexpected though understandable after his talk with his double from Red’s universe. Edge explained that courting wasn’t the done thing where they came from and that monsters would be very direct if they found someone attractive enough to be physical with them. 

To Papyrus’s surprise, Red respected that Papyrus wanted to wait until they knew each other a little better. He explained how things were done in his universe, and Red thankfully didn’t take it as a rejection. If anything it only seemed to encourage him to keep pursuing Papyrus, even if only as a friend first. It wasn’t that Papyrus didn’t find Red attractive; from the strong arms he’d use to pull Papyrus close, how passionate and protective he could be, to the adorable way he’d blush when he was flustered. Papyrus was smitten, his soul would skip beats every time they saw each other. But he wasn’t used to the attention, and he didn’t want to complicate anything with their respective brothers or the universes he came from. Papyrus wanted to wait to make sure it wasn’t a passing feeling of desire on either side. 

To see if there was something more between them.

Thankfully that waiting had paid off. By the time Papyrus said yes to Red both of their brothers were all but pushing them together, fed up of their constant flirting. They’d also both made themselves scarce in his universe, leaving him and Red alone for the night. Papyrus knew from both his dating manual, and the ‘advanced’ version he’d rented soon after Red had approached him, that sex on the first date was considered very lewd. But they’d already waited so long, and to finally feel Red inside him was indescribable. It was like something clicked between them, and not just on a physical level. Papyrus knew he was falling hard for Red, but he also understood it might be a while until the other skeleton would be able to say anything out loud if Edge’s talk about their universe was anything to go by. 

It didn’t matter. Just like Red had waited for him, Papyrus was contented with keeping some of his declarations to himself for now. Papyrus’s disposition meant he wanted to scream how he felt from the rooftops, but he also knew that not every monster wore their soul on their ulna. He didn’t want to make Red say something when he wasn’t ready, or worse, to scare him away. Papyrus didn’t _need_ to hear Red talk about his feeling when he showed him, so very often, in other ways instead. He’d spend hours touching every inch of Papyrus’s body in bed, causing intense orgasms and making them stay up way past bedtime. And he was very affectionate out of the bedroom too. He always wanted to be touching Papyrus in some way; hugging him close, little kisses on his vertebrae, holding his hand when he joined Papyrus on patrol. Papyrus lapped up every speck of the attention and returned it tenfold to the point everyone had started to refer to them as the ‘lovesick couple.’ His instincts were to correct them, but seeing Red going the same colour as his namesake stopped him every time. 

Red’s true feelings were painfully evident to anyone but himself. 

Even now Papyrus could feel the devotion through the tips of Red’s phalanges as he washed his bones. Papyrus hadn’t had the confidence to speak yet, but he was quickly finding there was no need to tell the other skeleton how he liked to be washed. Red worshipped his bones. He ran the cloth Papyrus had given him over every inch of his back, dipping it between any joints that harboured traces of last night’s lovemaking. Papyrus would wash himself immediately after usually. But Red had worn him out last night, and now he was thanking his past self for waiting. To top it all of, Red was already projecting. It was something all monsters were capable of, to use their magic to convey certain emotions or feelings. Right now Papyrus could feel desire, protection, and even the love Red wasn’t ready to say out loud. Papyrus wasn’t sure if Red was aware of the exact intentions he was projecting, but it was making magic stir in his bones despite being more than satisfied last night. 

Unfortunately, the feeling of his magic shifting alerted Papyrus to something else in his body. He needed to use the bathroom. 

In all the good morning smooches when they woke up that carried on all the way to the shower Papyrus realised he’d forgotten to take care of his basic needs. It was so unlike him! Papyrus was a creature of habit and had an optimised routine he usually had no problems sticking to. But then, Red’s kisses and touches had made him feel so fuzzy. Was it any wonder everything else faded into the background? 

At first, he thought he’d be able to ignore the urge until they were done. That worked for a few seconds until he realised that there was no way he could with the sound of running water all around him. He felt his mouth move into a pout as he came to terms with the fact he was going to have to leave the shower. It was only for a few moments, which usually wouldn’t be a problem. But with how strongly Red had started projecting his need for Papyrus, that separation was going to make his soul ache. 

“Sorry Red!” Papyrus started, turning around with a happy smile to try and keep some levity to the situation. “I need to step out of the shower momentarily and use the toilet!” he placed a kiss on the top of Red’s skull for extra measure, trying to ignore the way his soul hammered at the sliver of contact, “I won’t be long!”

Papyrus had intended to jump out the shower stall and be as quick as possible, but he didn’t make it that far. As soon as his back was turned again Red’s arms circled around his spine and pulled him close, making Papyrus yelp in surprise. That was quickly followed by a whimper on Papyrus’s part as Red’s projections doubled down, lulling him back into the dreamy state. 

“Awh do ya have to?” Red murmured against Papyrus’s vertebrae, his laboured breathing more palpable against the wet bone than usual, “Yer could just go here y’know, don’t bother me.”

Papyrus was almost nodding in agreement when Red’s words really sank in. It snapped him momentarily out of the fog and prompted him to turn to see if Red was really serious. Red’s face was flushed; usually a sign he was in the mood for teasing. But his eye lights didn’t show a single bit of mischief. Red’s suggestion that Papyrus relieve himself _right here_ was completely sincere. 

“Red!! That’s so- so unsanitary! Even for you!”

“Why? It’s all goin’ down the drain anyway, and it’s not like ya gonna get dirty,” Red pointed at the showerhead, waiting for Papyrus to register what he meant before he pulled Papyrus into a soft embrace again, “s’no big deal.” He leant up to place a chaste kiss on Papyrus’s teeth, one that left them both wanting more,“ Means ya don’t have t' leave me.” 

Papyrus could’ve melted on the spot. Red was pulling out the stops to convince him, he knew that. Papyrus also didn’t want him to stop. Between this and his projecting Papyrus was like putty in the other skeleton’s hands. He found himself considering the proposition, all traces of his initial repulsion fading into the background. Red was right. The liquid magic from his pseudo body would be washed away with everything else, and any risk of it getting on Red or himself would only be temporary. In the back of Papyrus’s mind he couldn’t help thinking that this had the potential to be _very_ lewd, but he decided to put that feeling down to how worked up he was. Red was just being his lazy self and offering him a solution to a problem like a true friend would. 

There _definitely_ wasn’t any other intentions involved. 

“I see your point-” Papyrus started, his soul skipping a beat when Red’s face lit up in response, “-But I don’t know if I can. I’ve never, well, attempted this before.”

Red made a show of considering Papyrus’s issue for a second before the grin on his face became too hard to hide, “don’t know what it’s like ‘till ya try,” he laughed at Papyrus’s eye roll before he stepped back to give Papyrus as much space as he could in the shower stall. “Take ya time, yeah? Let yer body do what feels natural.” 

Papyrus noded, fighting that feeling in his soul that made him want to run and hide in embarrassment. This was just a natural body function, a way for monsters like him to get rid of their excess magic. There was no reason to feel ashamed about it! Especially not in front of the monster who _lo-_ in front of the monster who cared a lot about him. The problem was Papyrus had no idea where to begin. His body had already formed a pussy in preparation for using the toilet. While it was his usual preference, especially when he was with Red, he couldn’t help thinking this option allowed much less control. Papyrus knew he could get away with standing up straight with a cock, something he didn’t realistically have the opportunity for now. 

There was no point in trying to change his magic though now though. Red’s attention had left Papyrus far too stimulated to dispel and reform it into something different. He’d already been stood there in silence for too long with nothing happening anyway. Papyrus panicked, scrambling to think about how to move the process along. His instinct was to squat down, which he started to do before realising he was still facing Red and giving him a full view of his splayed open legs. Papyrus was too committed to the pose to go back without making more of a fool of himself, so ended up in half a squat with his back leaning against the shower wall and his legs at a 90-degree angle. It was still giving Red a full frontal view if he wanted to see it. 

Papyrus was far too anxious to even look in Red’s direction right now to check.

It didn’t take long for Papyrus to feel guilty about making such a big deal in his head over Red watching him. The other skeleton had been so casual about it all, there was no reason to think he’d be offended by anything Papyrus was doing. The thought was reassuring. Deep down, Papyrus knew that wasn’t the real problem though. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t shake the growing desire he had for Red to watch him. The thought alone was making magic tingle across his already excited bones, distracting him even further. He decided to try and pack those feelings away for now with the intention of exploring them later when he was alone. He didn’t want Red thinking he was some kind of creep when he didn’t understand those feelings yet himself. 

Having never had an issue peeing in appropriate places, Papyrus was at a loss at how to get his body to cooperate. He tried focusing on the pressure of his pseudo body against his pelvis. He pushed hard at first, but that just made him more frustrated at the lack of results. Papyrus was about ready to give up an apologise for failing when he realised something else. In all the time he’d been struggling internally Red hadn’t moved. He wasn’t annoyed or disappointed with him and was still softly projecting the same feelings as before. It was what made Papyrus realise he was going about this the wrong way. He switched tactics, listening to Red’s advice about doing what came naturally. His sockets slipped shut, and his body relaxed. He refocused on the sound of the running water, no longer over-analysing any signals his body was giving him.

Because Papyrus wasn’t actively trying to pee, the quick spurt of hot magic that arched from his pussy and hit the bottom of the shower with a distinctive splatter startled him completely. Papyrus’s sockets shot open. He stood up instinctively in embarrassment as he watched the discoloured water flow through Red’s legs towards the drain. 

“Sorry! I didn’t-”

Papyrus couldn’t finish his sentence. In his surprise he’d forgotten he hadn’t looked at Red since they started, and now he could hardly hear himself think over how hard his soul was hammering in his chest. Red was flushed several shades darker than before, his eye lights were dilated, and there was a line of magic dripping down his sharpened teeth. If there was any doubt in Papyrus’s mind what this meant the thick cock jutting proudly from Red’s pelvis was a clear giveaway. 

“Red, um do you-” Papyrus’s mouth felt dry, his nerves making his voice drop to a whisper, “Do you like watching me?”

Red’s face quickly changed from one of pure lust to that of fear. That wouldn’t do. Not when Papyrus’s own body was throbbing with such an intense need for him. Without thinking Papyrus dropped back down, opening his legs wide. He made sure to look Red right in the eye as another spurt of pee escaped him, whimpering when Red’s cock visibly twitched. 

“I um- um- oh-” Red scrambled as Papyrus stood to his feet before something inside him snapped, “Fuck, Pap-” 

That was Red’s only warning before he slammed Papyrus against the shower wall. The kiss that followed was rough and heated, the press of their magic making Papyrus’s head spin. He felt naughty, enamoured, and seconds away from begging Red to just fuck him where he stood. 

“Yer just so fucking hot-” Red growled, one of his hands quickly moving to cup the dripping magic between Papyrus’s legs, “I’d do more than watch if you’d let me.” 

“Red-oh!” Papyrus’s eyes rolled in his skull at the direct stimulation, “Yes, Please!”

Red’s wicked grin widened to the point Papyrus momentarily wondered what he’d gotten himself into. He didn’t have time to question as the other skeleton pulled away from him and sank down to the floor himself. The stall they were in had plenty of room for Red’s broad frame to fit comfortably, and him pulling Papyrus’s legs forward showed how easily Papyrus was able to stand above him too. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Red wanted Papyrus to do, even if it was so far out of both of their usual comfort zones. 

“You’re sure?” Papyrus asked, just as nervous as he was excited. 

“Fuck yeah!” Red replied enthusiastically, momentarily forgetting himself. 

Papyrus could tell Red was embarrassed by the outburst, but in all honesty, it gave him the confidence he needed to continue. 

“'m sorry, I’m just-” Red trailed off when Papyrus moved forward until he was stood above Red’s pelvis, “Yeah-mm just like that. Fuck, Pap-move down again, promise I won’t let yer fall.” 

Papyrus did as instructed. He squat down even lower than he had before, hovering half a dozen inches above the other skeleton’s lap while Red steadied his legs for extra support. Papyrus balanced on hand on Red’s shoulder but kept the other one free for what he had planned. He tried not to focus on what he was about to do, relaxing his body in hopes that he could get into the same mindset as before. Papyrus knew Red would be patient again, but it was hard to ignore the ragged breaths coming from underneath him. He wondered if Red had been hiding this _interest_ from him the whole time they were dating. And if there was even more stuff they were going to get to explore together. The thought was fleeting though when Papyrus felt his magic stirring again, his eyes instantly travelling down towards his pussy. He didn’t want to miss anything this time. 

It started as a small dribble first as Papyrus’s subconscious tested to see if this position really was ok. He held back a second while the few drops made their way into Red’s lap, willing to call the whole thing off if it wasn’t what the other skeleton expected it to be. He heard Red curse under his breath as the hands on his legs tightened, as clear an answer as any. Now Papyrus was able to recognise the urge to pee he didn’t hold off again and soon that dribble turned into a steady stream. Red was unable to keep quiet, gasping and writhing as his lap was filled with watery magic. Ever the perfectionist Papyrus used the hand he’d kept free to spread his lips apart, angling his body slightly until he was able to aim his pee directly at Red’s cock. 

Things upped in intensity from then on. Red was unable to stop himself from moaning loudly as magic gushed over his cock, moving one of his hands so he could jerk himself off vigorously. Papyrus’s stream momentarily faltered at the sight, his magic pulsing in arousal at watching Red masturbating with such enthusiasm. Papyrus could hardly believe they were doing this, or that Red was this turned on over something he was doing.

By the time Papyrus finished peeing Red was a groaning mess. Red grabbed Papyrus’s hand and pulled him down until he was in his lap, their magic feeling electric on that first touch. Papyrus could feel some of his pee lingering on Red’s cock but rather than repulse him it only made him more aroused. He’d be able to get off easily with how worked up he was, what interested him more at that moment was seeing how much further he could push Red into falling apart beneath him. Papyrus was giddy as he slowly rocked down on Red’s cock, teasing the throbbing length between his dripping folds. Red cursed up an incomprehensible storm, which only prompted Papyrus to continue. He could feel the pleasure building between them as he built up the tempo, moaning himself when Red’s hands came to grab at his hips. 

“Oh gods fuck Pap _fuck_ -” Red’s hands were shaking as he tried to angle Papyrus in his lap, too far gone to give them what they both needed, “fuck me, please, oh fuck-”

Papyrus felt his soul flutter. In all the time they’d been dating he’d never seen Red like this. He could taste his desperation, the emotions he was projection now so raw and intense. Papyrus didn’t hesitate in reaching between them to guide Red’s cock into his entrance, gasping when he felt the head slip inside. Papyrus knew he could turn passive at this point and slip into what they were used to, but that didn’t feel right. Red was trusting him to take charge for once, and Papyrus wasn’t going to let him down. He slammed himself into Red’s lap hard, the wetness of his inner walls making the process nothing but pleasurable. If Papyrus had any doubts over what he was doing, they were extinguished the moment Red’s eye lights disappeared with a loud moan. 

Their intimacy lacked the usual finesse, but neither of them cared. Papyrus started bouncing in the other skeleton’s lap, setting up a pace that had them both keening. Red’s hands were on his hips, and his pelvis was bucking up to meet every downward thrust, but Papyrus was doing most of the work. And he was loving it. He loved seeing the reactions he could pull out of Red, each one undoing him even more than the last. Red started babbling more as they got closer to the edge, though it was getting more comprehensible. Like he was trying to tell Papyrus something. 

“Holy shit-Papyrus, I- I’m sorry-I need to-you- _fuck_ -That feels so-yer so- I fucking-I- you-”

“Tell me,” Papyrus ordered.

The sudden forcefulness of Papyrus’s tone startled them both, but Papyrus stuck to his guns. He knew Red was on the verge of saying how he felt, how he _really_ felt, but he’d only just figured out what was holding his lover back. Red wasn’t in denial, he’d been afraid of voicing his own feelings first just like Papyrus. Papyrus took Red’s skull between his hands while they rocked together and kissed him hard, determined to show the other skeleton that he had nothing to fear when they were together. 

“I love this, I love the feeling of you inside me, I love how lewd you are and- and I love yo- Oh! Oh, Red!”

Papyrus’s confession was stopped by Red growling loudly and taking back charge. He slammed Papyrus into his lap and pulled himself up till he was on his knees, one of his large arms circling Papyrus’s thin frame. Red kissed Papyrus hard as he moved him on his cock like a ragdoll, claiming him completely as they both edged towards their peak. Papyrus hadn’t stopped moaning, sure they were going to go over the edge screaming together. Red pulled back then, making it so that their skulls were only just touching at the top. The look he gave Papyrus then sucked all the air out of the steam filled room. 

“Pap-gods, _fuck_ \- I fucking love you- I love you- I, ah! Love you so fucking much!”

Papyrus could feel the tears welling up in his sockets as he threw his arms around Red’s vertebrae and kissed him harder then he’d ever done in his life. He poured everything he had into that kiss, the confession only heightened by the unbelievable pleasure he was feeling. Red kissed him until the last moment, pulling back with a loud moan as he released deep inside Papyrus’s magic. He thrust a few more times before moving his spare hand between them, giving Papyrus’s clit that last bit of stimulation he needed to take him over the edge. With the amount of noise they’d been making it was surprising that Papyrus came silently, arching into Red’s hand as his walls milked him of the remainder of his cum. 

For a few moments, all that could be heard in the room was the sound of heavy breathing and the patter of the still running water. Papyrus was the first to move, his head tilting up towards the skeleton still buried inside him. He had a million things he wanted to ask Red before their eyes met. When they did, he knew there was no longer any need. Papyrus felt awash with Red’s renewed projections and gladly let himself be eased onto the floor with the other skeleton cradling him into a much softer embrace. 

Papyrus wasn’t sure how much longer they spent under the water. Time was lost between the kissing, giggling and whispering ‘i love you’ to each other. But at some point there was a knock at the door, causing them to both remember that their brothers were in the house. And had _definitely_ heard all of that. Papyrus wasn’t sure who blushed harder, but he was comforted in the fact that he no longer had to deny accusations of them being a ‘lovesick couple. 

Now they’d finally said it to each other, Papyrus was damn well going to tell everyone they knew.


	4. Edgeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes! I'm on vacation as of today so I've been super busy, this is a rewrite of one of my kinktober entries from 2017! My reasoning for including this (and possibly another few in the future) is a) I know when reading kinks I tend to binge series and B) It was a fic I really enjoyed but I feel my style has evolved enough that a rewrite would make a big difference.
> 
> If you've read it before, sorry, but there was about 1000 words added so hopefully it's not too similar! And if you're newer to reading my fics then hopefully you'll enjoy this one!
> 
> Tags: Omorashi, Watersports (wetting on a partner), Desperation, Over-stimulation, sexting/phone sex, Semi-public sexual contact, humiliation kink, humping.

_Why The Fuck Did I Agree To This?!_

Edge muttered a few choice curses under his breath as he slowly inched forward in his seat to softly press his magic against the plush surface. He deemed crossing his legs too obvious, and cupping his crotch under the table out of the question, but Blue still caught him. Sais skeleton’s eyes lit up with excitement before he shot Edge a lecherous wink. The thought that he was so easily read made Edge’s bones itch with irritation. He couldn’t stay mad for too long though. Not when he could feel the seat underneath him dampen slightly, confirming the suspicion he had about the state of the black lace panties Blue had picked out tonight. 

There was no way he’d had an unnoticed accident yet. To Edge’s mortification, he had to admit the mess was purely from arousal alone. 

When Edge had the bright idea to bring up kink talk in the bedroom a few weeks ago he never would’ve anticipated this. He knew Blue was open-minded despite his initial shyness, Edge wouldn’t waste his time with anyone uptight overall. But he didn’t expect Blue to actually _agree_ to trying so many things. The suggestions of his own were even more of a surprise. Edge had been caught off guard one day and agreed to everything. In his defence, Blue’s hand had been buried knuckle deep in his formed pussy while he whispered sinful suggestions next to his skull. Blue planted the idea of watching Edge lose control of his basic functions, and he somehow knew just the thing to try to gain such results. 

Blue wanted to see Edge wet himself. It was filthy, humiliating, and degrading. Edge had agreed enthusiastically in between screaming Blue’s name.

After Edge’s go ahead, Blue set about arranging everything for what he dubbed would be ‘the perfect scenario.' Edge was spared the details of tonight until earlier today, but he wasn’t left completely in the dark. Blue had sent a steady supply of choice videos on the kink in the coming weeks, and despite initially finding the idea strange Edge understood the appeal after watching a few humans and monsters wet themselves. It was around the third video that Edge realised why Blue wanted to do this with him. Edge was under no delusion about his meticulous nature to give up any sense of control didn’t come easily to him. Blue pushing his body to its limit would take away the choice, push his limits, and leave him with visible signs of his shame. Edge could feel his soul quickening at the idea of humiliating himself like that in front of his boyfriend. He’d never trusted anyone to see him so vulnerable before, and he knew Blue had the best of intentions. Even if those intentions were filthy ones. 

As the planned date drew closer Blue started dropping heavy hints over how everything was going to go down. He gave Edge the address of the hotel they were staying at last night while making sure to point out it was in the centre of a large human city. It shouldn’t take a genius to figure out why Blue was making such a big deal, but Edge wished he hadn’t been reading the text with his brother in the room. Magic had flooded his skull when he realised that a human hotel meant there would be both magical and normal options on the menu. Edge knew all too well that Human liquid passed through his body extremely quickly, and with Red giving him a questioning look he made his excuses and hid behind his bedroom door. Edge’s hands were shaking when he sent the text to confirm what he’d eventually figured out, the magic in his skull rapidly travelling down his body. 

According to Blue, the idea of watching Edge struggling in polite company was a big part of his fantasy. Edge had pressed his heated spine against the door and sank to the floor, texting a reply with one hand while the other worked the latch of his belt buckle. Blue caught on quickly and set up a video call. Edge was allowed to ask as many questions as he wanted, as long as he showed Blue whatever he wanted in return.

Edge had gone to bed satisfied with a huge smile on his face, but now he was struggling with the reality of what he’d agreed to. The problem with this particular kink was how hard it was to predict. They had only just started their meal, and already Edge was squirming in his seat. It was hard to get mad at the skeleton currently looking at him across the table with a knowing smile though. Not only had the evening been planned above and beyond Edge’s standards, Blue had constantly checked in with him too. Edge was reassured that he had the option to call it all off with a singular word. It also helped that and Blue looked positively mouthwatering in the dark blue suit that complimented the shade of his eye lights perfectly. Edge was equally as well dressed of course. As well as the lingerie Blue had picked him out a deep red cocktail dress that hung on the soft form of Edge’s ecto-body just right. Blue beamed when they had arrived in the Hotel’s restaurant, showing Edge to the table while all eyes had been on them both. Edge was so caught up in being smug over all the attention that he had almost forgotten what they were there for. 

Until Blue started to order them drinks from the human menu, much to the waiter's confusion. 

The first drink went down fine; the glass of wine helped Edge relax into the idea that they were really doing this. Even though he hated to admit it, he was rather fond of anything strawberry flavoured, and it served as a distraction from the feeling of his magic adapting to something it couldn’t instantly absorb. There was a slight weight in his pelvis, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Edge had almost convinced himself this evening would be a fail at this rate when Blue insisted on Edge drinking some water as well. It was clear from the slight smirk on Blue’s face that he wasn’t joking around. Never one to shy away from a challenge: Edge downed a full glass while keeping eye contact with Blue. Instead of his intended effect of intimidating Blue the other skeleton’s eye lights rolled into hearts for a second as he watched him drink. Edge was taken aback momentarily. He’d obviously misjudged just how into this kink Blue really was, and the feeling of being out of his depth was hard to ignore. 

All of this had led him to his current situation. Edge was caught between not giving Blue the satisfaction of knowing he was struggling at all and giving himself all the help he could get. 

A few more minutes past before Edge gave in and slowly crossed one of his formed legs over the other. The press of his legs was more stimulating that he anticipated, making him freeze as the urge to rhythmically press them together became almost irresistible. Edge could feel the sensitive magic making up his pussy already tingling with excitement. He wasn’t sure why or how this was turning him on so much so soon, but he wasn’t going to question it. Not while he had more _pressing_ matters to deal with. Like how the form-hugging dress was feeling a little tighter around the magic in his waist. Edge could feel his soul fluttering with a mixture of nerves and excitement. He knew these feelings were only going to get more intense as the evening progressed.

The main course passed with only a minor increase in discomfort for Edge. He prided himself on being able to keep a good poker face, and had convinced himself any signs of his growing need to use the bathroom would be easily explained. Blue wasn’t deterred in the slightest. He left Edge to his own devices, luring him into a false sense of safety, until it came to ordering dessert. Blue insisted on yet another drink for Edge. That wasn’t unusual, and the waiter had gotten used to their strange choices by now. But then Blue had insisted that they try one of the sharing deserts. The penny didn’t fully drop for Edge until Blue was shifting his chair close only and placing a firm hand on Edge’s leg. Edge froze at the sudden contact, a pang of pain from being jolted going straight to his pseudo body’s bladder. Then the ache started, the resulting conflicting feelings sending signals around his magic and making his pussy throb. Edge had to clench his teeth to hold back a whimper, almost shaking his head in disbelief. 

It made no sense for Edge to be enjoying this so much so soon. He was mortified, and he could no longer hide the blush that was creeping over his skull. 

Of course, Blue noticed right away. He pretended like there was nothing amiss but Edge could see his smirk curling higher up his face. The dessert was more than a cover for coming closer too. Blue made a show of scooping up bits of ice cream and feeding them to Edge, leaning in so his other hand could creep higher on Edge’s leg. Edge was able to handle the sensations of holding back when he didn’t have any interference, but Blue’s familiar caresses to his magic were it was making it hard to focus. Edge almost lost his composure when Blue’s hand turned inward, under the hem of the form-fitting dress. Blue’s eyelights briefly flicked upwards when Edge’s breathing hitched, causing both their skulls to color as an unspoken sense of danger passed between them. Yes, their fantasy was really happening, and yes they were still very much in public. Blue giggled a little, placing the spoon back in the ice cream for another scoop. The brief lapse was endearing to Edge, making him think that the teasing was going to slow down a little now Blue had lost his nerve. Oh, how wrong he was. Blue had a surprisingly ‘one track mind’ whenever he was turned on. Edge had mentally prepared for his boyfriends wandering hand to eventually make its way to his panties. He anticipated some light teasing, a phalanx sliding against his lips through the thin material perhaps. When Blue’s hand went higher to press against the bulge of the newly formed bladder Edge couldn’t hold back the small moan that left his mouth. 

“Something the matter Edge?” Blue teased nonchalantly, keeping up the pretence of feeding Edge the ice cream while his hand drifted lower again, “Are you enjoying this that much?”

With Blue’s hand resting just above his pussy it took Edge a moment to realise Blue was waving the spoon in front of his face. A terrible attempt at hiding his real question. Edge knew if anyone looked over and heard his boyfriend’s voice dripping with lust they’d know something was going on. But...he couldn’t bring himself to ask Blue to stop. His soul was pounding frantically as Blue finally teased the sodden material. Blue hissed through his teeth and Edge had the urge to call the whole thing off just so he could get fucked sooner. The only thing stopping him was his unbearable competitive streak. He wasn’t going to let Blue think he’d managed to one-up him so easily. Edge shifted his legs apart further, giving Blue unrestricted access before using Blue’s momentary lapse in concentration to his advantage. 

“I love it, It’s just _so good_ -” Edge whimpered, taking the spoon into his mouth fully and letting his eyes roll in their sockets, “How about we finish up here and move the party upstairs?” 

Blue had to fake cough to hide how flustered he’d gotten from that little stunt, signalling the waiter over for the bill the moment he regained a sense of composure. He withdrew his hand from between Edge’s legs to pay, but not before pressing Edge’s clit hard. Edge’s smug smirk disappeared in a second as a shiver went up his spine. _So Fucking Sensitive_. Edge waited for Blue to finish up, planning to follow him out the restaurant and up to their room as soon as they could. He went to get up, but paused, choosing to down the last of his drink when Blue turned around to see if he was following. Edge knew the game they were playing was a dangerous one for him, but the predatory look on Blue’s face made it completely worth it.

Everything changed when Edge stood up. The comfortable press of the chair meant he had been able to control the urges to let go, but walking and the effects of gravity completely changed the experience. They had only just turned the corner towards the elevator when Edge felt the sudden urge to go hit him hard. He had to clench his legs together quickly to stop anything happening. Luckily for him, no one was around to see his obvious sign of desperation. 

No one that is, apart from his boyfriend who now had a very obvious erection tenting his suit. 

Edge straightened up, walking past Blue towards the elevator a little quicker than before, having to tap his foot when Blue was too fixated on his ass to move from the spot. It was unlike Blue, which made Edge wonder if his boyfriend had been checking for a wet spot. His skull burned over that idea, even though he was sure only his panties were damp. Edge knew he hadn’t felt anything happen. He was still in control. He could do this. He just needed to wait for the elevator, walk down the corridor, unlock their room, head to the bathroom, and then he could finally let go.

 _Fuck! Don’t Think About Letting Go!_

The elevator doors closed and Edge whimpered, pushing a hand between his legs as a last ditch effort to stop himself from falling at the last hurdle. There was an audible squish, making Edge panic even more. He knew he hadn’t had an accident yet, but his panties were so wet from arousal that he felt drenched, making it harder not to just give in and let go. Blue pressed the button to their floor before turning towards Edge with, practically moaning at the sight before him. Rather than tease Edge for the state he was in, Blue was on him in seconds. Blue pulled Edge down into a harsh kiss, not even waiting for him to react before plunging his tongue into his mouth. 

Edge moaned into the kiss, struggling to keep his composure. It was hard to not buck into his hand when the kiss felt like finding an oasis in the desert. He and Blue had never teased each other for this long before without giving in to the passion between them, and the press of Blue’s hard body against his was making his skull spin. Blue was all but humping his leg when he placed his hand over the one Edge had on his pussy, deepening the kiss as he helped Edge rub his oversensitive magic. Edge fought the call of giving in to the sensations when the elevator started moving, saying a silent prayer that no one was watching the CCTV feed too closely right now. 

The elevator reached their floor not a moment too soon. Blue drew back from Edge, panting heavily, before grabbing his free hand and pulling him in the direction of their room. It wasn’t long before Edge saw their door number and a small feeling of relief washed over him. _So Close_ Edge sped up his walk slightly to try and keep up with Blue, confident he’d be able to make it those last few steps to their room. But the sudden change of pace jolted his body in ways he didn’t account for-

_No! No! No!_

Edge froze. A singular spurt of hot magic had escaped his pussy and wet his panties. He let go of Blue’s hand so he could muffle his embarrassed whine as shame washed over him. He couldn’t believe this had happened, he’d never experienced such a loss of his own body’s functions that the sensation was completely foreign. Luckily for him, the corridor was empty, and he was able to stop himself and regain control quickly. Much to Edge’s surprise that embarrassment disappeared quickly in favour of arousal when he saw Blue staring at him. He remembered why they were doing this, and how much his boyfriend loved him and how he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Edge’s crotch. It felt so unbelievably lewd but _so fucking good_. Blue seemed to understand just from his flushed face what was going on. He moved back towards Edge and held him close, supporting him those final feet to their door before opening it quickly. Edge was so thankful Blue didn’t mess around and got him away from prying eyes as quickly as possible. He knew Blue was unbelievably turned on, but he never failed to put Edge’s needs above his own. Being desperate in public was one thing, but Edge wasn’t sure he was ready to wet himself fully in public just yet. 

“Edge, you doing ok?” Blue asked as he closed the door behind them, concern briefly washing covering his face before Edge nodded frantically, “Good. That was- so hot- gods, I want you so much right now.” 

Edge couldn’t bring himself to protest when Blue pulled him into another scorching hot kiss. His tingling body more than welcomed the distraction from his screaming need. Edge didn’t register he was being manoeuvred through their room until they got to the bed. He didn’t feel sheets like he expected, but rather the rougher material of towels covering one half of the bedspread. 

_Did Blue really want him to-_

_Edge moaned into his boyfriend's mouth as Blue’s full plans became clear. He’d never thought to ask how this scenario was going to end, always assuming that Blue would want him to relieve himself in the bathroom before fucking him into oblivion. Blue was already laying on the bed, dragging Edge on top of him until he was straddling the other skeleton. He then pulled Edge’s dress up, using the opportunity to grind his clothed length up into Edge’s wet panties. They both moaned loudly, unable to stop moving against either other now they’d started. Edge had never felt his magic so worked up and sensitive from teasing alone. It felt incredible, and he could tell if they carried on he’d be able to cum from humping alone. But Edge knew if he came now, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from wetting himself fully. Despite it being obvious Blue had put the towels down for a reason, Edge needed to make sure before he passed the point of no return and wet himself on top of his horny boyfriend._

“We- Hnnn- We need to stop-” Edge whined, gasping in shock when he felt another small spurt escaping him, “Blue- I can’t hold on much longer!”

“Stop worrying, It’s ok” Blue thumbed Edge’s cheekbone as he spoke the heated expression on his face still soft and caring despite the throbbing length in his pants, “I want you to go here, please Edge- I want to feel you-”

“But what about the clothes? Or the bed?”

Blue laughed, rocking Edge’s hips down on his length to smear the wetness on the front of his pants “I made sure to pick out materials I know how to dry clean, and there’s a plastic sheet under the towels.” He looked up at Edge, licking a slow stripe across his teeth before continuing, “Besides, I can’t keep my hands off you long enough to let you leave.”

Edge shuddered and whined, the additional confirmation making his body scream for release even if his mind was still wavering. Blue pulled him back into a kiss, rocking his hips steadily so Edge could feel his cock drag against his throbbing pussy. Edge was so overwhelmed. He was finding it hard to focus on just one sensation, turning him into a quivering mess hanging onto that last shred of control. He knew he needed to let go, he could feel more drops escaping him on every push of Blue’s length. It was just hard to get over that final mental barrier. But soon that choice was taken away from him. His magic cramped and Edge threw his head back, having one last moment of panic as his pussy started to feel unbelievably wet. 

“Blue I-I can’t-I’m gonna- Oh fuck”

“Do it Edge, let go”

Blue’s voice had dropped low and the resulting shudder going up Edge’s spine was the final straw that broke him. Edge felt his skull burning as uncontrollable spurts of pee stained both his underwear and Blue’s crotch before he let go and a powerful stream started soaking them both. Edge’s mouth was open in a silent scream as he rocked his hips without restraint, feeling Blue arch into him as he flooded them both. The unbelievable feeling of relief was almost as addictive as the sensation of his magic finally getting the stimulation it needed. Edge could feel his pussy clenching on nothing while the bump of Blue’s cock made him see stars. He was babbling incomprehensibly, and loudly, but Edge didn’t miss any noises Blue made either. Edge wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything hotter than Blue’s blown out eyelights rolling in his skull from the feeling of being pissed on.

“Oh- Edge! This feels so good! keep going, just let me-” Blue moaned before lifting Edge up slightly to free his cock and pull Edge’s panties aside with his other hand.

The pleasure Edge had experienced so far was nothing compared to sinking onto his boyfriend's length while he was still peeing.

Edge’s flow was slowing, but that did little to deter them when Blue started to bounce him on his lap. Relief soon turned into pure pleasure, and soon Edge was riding his boyfriend like his life depended on it. Edge moaned and squealed with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He didn’t care, not when it felt this good. Edge could feel himself tensing up, his climax approaching quickly, ready to hit him hard. His inner walls were gripping Blue hard, so much that it was making the other skeleton writhe underneath him. Edge felt completely out of control, and he wanted to shout loud enough so the whole hotel would hear how incredible he felt. 

“ It’s too much- I can’t- oh fuck- I’m gonna cum-fuck _fuck_ ” Edge used the last of his strength to grind into Blue, rocking his hips back and forth while Blue bottomed out inside him. Blue was just as far gone; he grabbed hold of Edge’s hips and fucked him hard, chasing his own release. 

“ Cum for me- Oh gods, Edge-Ah!”

Edge felt himself lock up as he came, feeling more liquid squirt out around Blue’s cock. His whole body was convulsing from the intensity of it all, and feeling Blue cry out and fill him up only prolonged his pleasure. Edge continued moaning as he rocked Blue through his climax, unsure when the aftershocks were going to end. Blue eventually pulled him down into a sloppy kiss, both of them groaning when his cock slipped out; the sensation of their joint liquids dribbling out of Edge a reminder of what they had just done. 

Blue eventually broke the kiss, hugging Edge hard and whispering reassurances over how well he’d done. Edge was drunk on pleasure, every little touch over his ecto-flesh sending more shivers around his overstimulated body. He was so far gone it took him a little while to realise Blue was sitting them up before he felt himself being stripped of the wet clothing. While he was glad to be rid of the wet clothes, a part of Edge actually missed the feeling of them clinging to him. A brief thought of trying this again, maybe even on his own, went through his skull but he decided to file that away for later. Now was about him and Blue, and the other skeleton’s kisses and praise were making him feel completely utterly loved. 

When they were eventually able to detangle themselves, Blue lead Edge into the shower. The plan was to wash each other down, but the soft kisses and touches didn’t stay innocent for long. Edge had no complaints, he was more than willing to start again and felt no need to try and hide his voice after what they had just done. It only dawned on Edge that they were going to get a noise complaint when Blue had him pushed against the shower wall to enter him again. But that was the beauty of staying somewhere out of town. They could indulge themselves, and no one would be any the wiser about who they were. Or what they had done.


	5. Horrorcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for @redtomatofan's bday, a quick idea we discussed a while ago that I really wanted to make into a reality- I hope it lives up to the idea!!  
> Tags: Omorashi, internal humiliation, desperation, wetting, voyeurism, semi-public sex, rough sex.

Sugar crossed one of his formed legs over the other as slowly as possible. Resisting the urge to check the area around him, knowing that it would only make him seem suspicious. Logically he knew no one was watching him close enough to know what was going on. They had no reason too of course, but Sugar’s paranoia was currently at an all-time high. 

_And for good reason._

The sun was shining down brightly on the water park, making the selection of different pools glisten brightly. Everyone at the resort seemed to be here today; from the adults enjoying the jets of the rock pools to the crowds of squealing children running for another turn on the water slides. It was packed. Sugar had to use his hand to shield him from the brightest rays of the sun as he scanned the park for any sign of his brother. While the park was a mix of monsters and humans, no one quite looked like them. Sugar wondered if it was because of the universe they originally came from, or the fact their ecto bodies were partially transparent, but he and his brother had dealt with more than a few impolite stares. He sighed heavily when he didn’t recognise anything that resembled the deep red ecto body he was so fond of amidst the crowds. 

Under normal circumstances, Blood’s prolonged absence could be explained away and forgotten about in favour of focusing on something else. But not today. Sugar wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. 

Despite knowing it couldn’t have been longer than half an hour, it felt like Blood had been gone all day for Sugar. When Blood left their sun loungers to grab refreshments Sugar had been fine. His body had only made him aware of his need to use the bathroom afterwards and as time went on that need was getting harder and harder to ignore. Since they’d been lounging by the pool for hours to save their coveted spot, taking turns to go up to the open bar, it was inevitable that Sugar felt desperate now. But he couldn’t be too hard on himself for not spotting the signs. Both he and his brother had gone years without being able to use their magical bodies, so of course, Sugar wasn’t as ‘in tune’ with it as he should be. But that lack of experience also made it harder to predict how much more of the building pressure his pelvis could take. Sugar knew from how his pelvis felt that his coral magic would be visibly darkening under his one-piece swimsuit. Just thinking about the state he was in underneath the thin layer of lycra was making him squirm in his seat and his legs instinctively tighten together. 

Sugar couldn’t ignore it any more. His nightmare of losing control in front of all these people was getting rapidly close to becoming a reality. 

With no sign of Blood returning in the immediate future, Sugar tried to weigh up his other options. He knew the sensible answer would be to leave their seats, find a bathroom, and then find Blood when his problem was taken care of. But that would’ve meant giving up their spot. He and Blood had saved every penny they had to take this trip, and Sugar wasn’t prepared to spoil their day over something that he _should_ have full control over. The only other option he could think of was to take a quick dip in the pool to relieve himself there. They were only a few feet away from a deep section, he could get in and swim about to make it less noticeable while keeping an eye on their things. Despite knowing that relieving yourself in a pool was a more common occurrence than anyone would admit, Sugar wouldn’t be able to handle the shame if he was caught.

But then, anything was preferable to staying where he was and running the risk of wetting himself where he sat. Sugar wasn’t sure if he’d be able to face Blood again if his brother returned and found him in a puddle of his own making.

Doing nothing wasn’t the answer, but it was the only thing Sugar could bring himself to do. To make matters worse, the whole ordeal had made him hyper-aware of his body in the lewdest possible ways. Sugar wasn’t if the trigger was his body had confusing the signals from different types of magic, or if being alone with Blood away from prying eyes was causing a base level of arousal. But everything was just so sensitive. He was acutely aware of how the material of his swimsuit felt against his nipples. Nipples that were already much harder than they should have been, making Sugar more worried that someone would notice him. Not to mention the confusing signals going on between his legs. He felt hot, damp, and was convinced the outline of his lips were prominently puffy in the tight swimsuit.

Shame wasn’t the only thing he was feeling though. Unsurprising when magic felt so concentrated around his pussy, particularly his clit. Sugar was unsure why he felt so reckless, but it was hard to ignore the steady throb, making him want to pull his swimsuit aside and-

“Hey Shugs, sorry it took so long the queue was huge.” 

Sugar jumped and had a moment of panic when he was sure he felt a tiny bit of liquid escape him and dampen the front of his swimsuit. He felt his skull burning up as he turned towards Blood with a forced smile, mentally chastising himself for being, so self-absorbed. Blood extended one of his hands towards Sugar, handing him a bottle of pear cider. Sugar inwardly cringed as he accepted the drink. It was his favourite, so sweet and refreshing, but he couldn’t drink any of it yet for fear of making his problem worse. 

_But what was he to do?_

Blood knew this was his favourite drink, avoiding it would give away the state he was in. Sugar looked up at his brother and took a big gulp, shuddering as he felt the liquid trickle down his vertebrae and be absorbed into his magic. Blood seemed oblivious, happily cracking open his beer and looking around the park. Sugar could feel his need increasing, knowing that he needed leave now if he wanted to stand any chance of making it to the bathroom on time. The problem he had was trying to escape without anyone, especially Blood, being made aware of his growing problem. Sugar looked at his brother again, hoping his mind would come up with an excuse for when he noticed Blood was frowning at something in the distance. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked tentatively, hoping his unsteady voice wouldn’t betray his predicament. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I spent all that time waiting, and the rain clouds-” 

Blood gestured to the sky, prompting Sugar to look behind him. The sun might be shining brightly now, but Blood was right. Heavy rain clouds were forming on the horizon, and there was a noticeable chill in the air.

“Sorry I took so long,” Blood sighed heavily, giving Sugar a defeated smile, “Wanna call it a day before the crowds figure out it’s gonna piss it down?”

The choice of words couldn’t have been more appropriate, but Sugar didn’t care. All he could see was his chance to leave. 

“Please!” Sugar exclaimed without a chance to stop himself, averting his eyes when Blood was taken aback. “-Sorry, yes I’d like to go inside, I don’t want to catch a cold.” he let himself shiver for effect while he worked up the nerve to casually slip what he needed into the conversation, “Could we um- stop by the bathroom on the way?”

Blood paused, and unreadable expression passing over his face momentarily before he shook his head and gave Sugar a wide smile, “Sure thing, Shugs.”

Sugar worried that ignoring whatever was going on with his brother would be to his detriment later, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. His desperation was taking up all his attention, forcing him to focus entirely on his body as he stood to his feet. Sugar knew it wasn’t possible, but he would have sworn he felt the liquid inside him slosh around when he took those first few steps. Blood lead the way at first, taking Sugar’s hand and parting their way through the crowd. Sugar panicked at first since Blood was walking in the opposite direction to their hotel. It took him longer than it should have to remember the toilet stalls located right on the edge of the water park’s perimeter. They weren’t as nice in Sugar's experience, since it was little more than a sparingly used shack, and therefore not cleaned as often. But they were much closer, and the call of privacy in case the worst happened made it easy to overlook any minor cleanliness issues. 

The crowd started to ease up the further they got away from the pool, giving Sugar the chance to walk on his own when the toilets came into view. Usually, Sugar wouldn’t dream of being so rude and silent with Blood. But he currently lacked the ability to speak. Each step he took only made his desperation worse, and soon Sugar had to give up walking with his legs squeezed together in favour of moving as fast as possible. Blood was following closely behind, and Sugar could feel the magic of his eye light burning into his back. 

Sugar wasn’t as naive as most people thought, he knew his brother’s affection for him boarded on the obsessive. Usually, he relished in the attention, but it only made his current situation more unbearable. Sugar loved his brother so much and couldn’t bear to shame himself like this in front of him. He knew Blood wouldn’t abandon him or want to leave over something like this after it had taken them so long to get together. But, try as he might to ignore it, Sugar was finding it hard to get Blood’s face twisting in disgust out of his mind.

With all the squirming and increasingly less discreet holding of his crotch, Sugar knew full well that coming out of this with his dignity fully intact was almost impossible. 

Those final feet towards the empty bathroom stall felt like they were the longest in Sugar’s life. Rather than relieve him that no one was around, it made him panic more as he felt his body starting to relax, threatening to betray him with the end in sight. Sugar didn’t even attempt to shout back to his brother that he wouldn’t be long, unable to even acknowledge Blood was with him with the mounting feelings of shame. He all but ran through the door and pulled open the door of the first empty stall without a sparing a second to glance behind him.

Sugar knew he was in trouble as soon as he locked the door behind him. He dropped his swim bag on the floor, his hands shooting up to the straps of his swimsuit. Since they were on the other side of the world, Sugar had never seen the toilets popular on the resort before they came here. There was a porcelain basin indented into the floor, with users expected to squat over to relieve themselves. Sugar had thought they were an excellent alternative for public toilets for hygiene reasons, but in his current state, they were only going to make things more difficult. In order to use it properly, he needed to take off his swimsuit, something that was proving very difficult with the state he was in. 

Every time Sugar’s shaking hands managed to grab hold of his straps he was hit with a wave of desperation that made it impossible to keep still. The frustration of being unable to do such a simple task was building just as rapidly as the panic, especially as he knew full well there was no way his crotch was dry any more. He was whimpering too, unable to stop cupping himself through his swimsuit with the toilet so close. Despite all the squirming Sugar eventually managed to free one of his arms and pull the swimsuit downwards, exposing one of his nipples to the cool air. Whether it was the change in temperature or the fact he was so close to the finish line Sugar would never know, but he felt the bottom of his swimsuit flood with hot liquid. 

He was peeing… and he couldn’t stop. 

Sugar whined pathetically as his body betrayed him. His hands were torn between pulling at his swimsuit and pushing into his crotch in an effort to stop the flow. He was mortified to be peeing straight onto on the floor, so he shuffled forward. Being over the toilet only made it harder to stop even for a second. Panicking, Sugar squat down. He Cringed as his hand went through his stream so he could move the gusset of his swimsuit to one side. As soon as Sugar felt cool air hit his pussy, it broke the dam inside him. A hot torrent of liquid splattered against the porcelain bowl and Sugar all but moaned in relief. His eyes rolled back in their sockets as the watery magic kept coming, the constant warm stream sending tingles around his already sensitive body. He felt the pleasure building, gasping in ecstasy when his fingers slid closer to his dripping magic.

_No!_

The shock of what he was about to do almost made Sugar fall over. He’d about rationalised why his body was so sensitive, but to think about touching himself while he was peeing was a line he never thought he’d cross. _But… but it felt so good!_ Sugar whimpered as one of his fingers lightly brushed against his clit, finding it almost impossible not to buck against them. His stream was slowing to a dribble, the ache left in his pelvis making him feel incredibly empty. But with the desperation gone came the clarity of what had just happened. He’d failed spectacularly at being subtle, and then he’d been so loud! There was no way Blood, or anyone else who’d happened to walk by didn't hear him. Mortification hit him hard over thinking of his own pleasure before anything else, that he’d so carelessly forgotten where he was or the accident he’d just had. 

Not to mention the mess he had to clean up. 

Sugar sighed and placed the gusset of his swimsuit back, shivering from the sliver of contact. He inspected himself, wincing when he saw the size of the wet spot radiating from his crotch. He was going to have to tie a towel around his waist or something, there was no missing how dark and saturated the fabric was. He thought about stripping down to wring out the suit, but first, he needed to clean up the puddle on the floor around him. Sugar gathered a wad of tissues in his hand and dropped to his knees in a dry spot, his skull burning as he cleaned up the majority of his mess. 

A loud groan from the next stall over made him freeze, his eyes shooting to his left. 

Another groan followed, and there was a flash of all too familiar red in the stall next to his. Sugar jumped to his feet, flung his door open and approached that stall. The door hadn’t been locked. Sugar easily pushed it open to see his brother on the floor, jerking his thick cock as hard as he could. There was a moment before Blood noticed him, far too wrapped up in staring at the floor underneath the stall where Sugar had been moments ago. It wasn’t hard to figure out what was going on when Blood’s eye met his, and his skull turned the same shade as his magic. 

Blood had seen what had happened. 

He’d watched Sugar wet himself.

_And he liked it._

“Sugar! Fuck, sorry I- I-” 

Blood tripped over his apology as he scrambled to his feet, unable to finish when Sugar turned away from him. Silently Sugar locked the door properly and braced himself against it, raising one leg up in the air until he could move his swimsuit aside again. He felt the atmosphere shift as he exposed himself to his brother, hoping beyond all hope that he’d read the situation right. Sugar had never done anything so lewd before, but at that moment he felt like he needed this more than the magic that was holding his body together. 

“Please, Blood! Quickly, I need you-Oh!”

Sugar slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his scream when Blood hands found his hips. Blood lined himself up with Sugar’s dripping entrance, sinking in as far as he could with a moan that shook Sugar to his core. He couldn’t remember a time he’d felt more turned on in his life. Or a time when he and Blood had ever understood each other without the need for words. Usually, their lovemaking was passionate but sensual, whereas this was a dirty fuck with no holds barred. It was so different, so exciting, and Sugar was so worked up that he knew he was already on the edge. He gripped the door hard as Blood slammed into him harder, trying and failing to gain some purchase so he could meet his brother’s frantic thrusts. When he realised that was hopeless, a new, even lewder idea, worked its way into Sugar’s mind.

If Blood was so enthralled by his little show, then Sugar was determined to try and top it.

The position they were in was easily changed with a rotation of Sugar’s hips, freeing one of his hands up while Blood adapted and lifted his leg higher into the air. _Perfect._ Sugar moved his free hand down his body and started doing what he’d denied himself earlier. He ran his fingers across his swollen lips and pressed his clit when Blood’s attention was on him fully. Sugar moaned low and long as his climax approached, no longer having to fake his emotions with the all-consuming heat between them. 

Sugar felt his brother stiffen, his thrusts become sloppy, before he groaned loudly and filled Sugar up to the brim. Sugar followed as soon as he felt that first spurt, cumming so hard his legs convulsed with the effort it took to hold himself up. Blood was there to catch him, making the executive decision to teleport them out of there the second they heard someone coming close to the bathroom. The thought Sugar had for their abandoned belongings was fleeting when they landed on their hotel bed with an ungraceful thud. Sugar giggled, still feeling light-headed, stopping when he saw the look on Blood’s face. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Blood was far from done with him. The bruising kiss he pulled Sugar into seconds later only sealed the deal.

The storm that had been brewing on the horizon was hammering on the window, giving Sugar a much-needed way to drown out the screams Blood continued to pull out of him. The rest of their day wasn’t ruined like everyone who’d chanced staying by the pool, and Sugar knew he’d remember this part of their vacation for years to come.


	6. Classic Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayy I'm back on my bullshit, this time with the OG bone bros sans/papyrus :) 
> 
> Tags are a little spoilery around the mild-dubcon, but I'd rather over than under tag <3
> 
> Tags: Same universe fontcest, established realtionship, Omorashi, Watersports, somnophilia, *MILD DUBCON* (it's the nature of somno, but you do find out there is a established consent), mentions of insomnia/sleep issues, overstimulation, clothing fetish (tights/bodysuit), grinding, dry (or in this case, very wet) humping.

Sans used all the willpower and strength he had left in this world to finally roll over on the couch. He grabbed the T.V. remote, dusted off the worst of the chisp crumbs, and hit the mute button. 

_silence._

Under normal circumstances, the gift of peace and quiet in the underground was Sans's cue to get some shut-eye. He could nap at any time and at any given opportunity, sure. But since he'd picked up the leaflets from the librarby about insomnia, he'd read all about quiet environments promoting good 'sleep hygiene'. Whatever the hell that meant. Silence in his house, however, was something to be very suspicious about. After all, Sans did live with the skeleton he'd affectionately named 'Whirlwind Papyrus' after all. 

Sans's first thought was that his brother had fallen asleep. But it was barely evening, way before Papyrus's usual bedtime routine, so that seemed unlikely. Then again, today had been anything but ordinary for his brother. Papyrus was up at the crack of dawn to travel across universes for some intensive training with Blue. Sans had been awake when he left, finding it impossible to settle when he knew Papyrus would be getting up in a matter of hours. He'd kissed his brother goodbye, and after grabbing a few snacks had laid down on the couch to try and nap. Sans didn't think anything of it when he'd woken up around noon to find Papyrus hadn't returned yet. He's spent the day indulging in a few cheesy films, dozed a little more, and had been considering hitting up Grillby's for some proper food when his brother burst through the front door. 

Papyrus was exhausted. He was panting, barely able to stand, and the battle body he and Sans made was sporting a dozen new tears and scuffs. But that was hard to focus on when there was a huge smile taking up most of his face. Sans managed to decipher Papyrus's excited chatter eventually, finding out that he and Blue had trained most of the day. They'd apparently been focusing pushing their magical abilities to the limits, with Papyrus learning he could do things he'd never thought possible. Blue's innate magical levels were much higher, as seemed to be the way with Sanses across all the universes, so it was no wonder Papyrus had to push beyond his limits to keep up. Papyrus had always been physically strong, and had a great command of using bone attacks, but this was different. Sans was thrilled to hear how hard his brother had trained today. Call it corny or whatever, but Sans could feel his soul bursting with pride over his brother's every word.

Papyrus rambled on until he remembered he had an urgent need to rearrange his battle figures to reflect all the new strategies he'd acquired. He turned to leave but hesitated, unsure if it was ok to leave Sans after he'd been gone all day. Sans was having none of it though, encouraging him to go, knowing how happy it made him. Papyrus grinned again and bolted up the stairs, taking them two or even three at a time. Sans waited until he heard the clatter of a table being cleared before breathed a sigh of relief. He loved Papyrus more than anything in the world. Nothing would change that. But Papyrus encouraged him to take care of his own needs first and foremost, and he had to admit he found dealing with Papyrus's never-ending energy best in small bouts. 

Sans had relaxed back into the couch and turned the T.v back on, planning on staying downstairs for a few hours to let Papyrus tire himself out some more. It couldn't have taken longer than twenty minutes for Sans to notice the current silence in the house though. He knew that Papyrus would often go from 100 to 0 in a matter of seconds when he was over-exerted and that he shouldn't worry. Still, Sans couldn't dismiss his anxiety over something being wrong. It didn't matter that he was acting ridiculous, or that he should assume the best and let his brother rest after a long day. Sans wouldn't be able to live with himself if there was something wrong with Papyrus and he just sat there and did nothing. 

The thought alone was enough to force Sans to peel himself off the sofa and head towards the stairs.

Part of him wanted to run as fast as he could. He imagined himself flying up the stairs and throwing open the door just in time to rescue Papyrus from whatever dared to hurt his little brother. But even with his irrational mind, Sans knew that was taking things a step too far. He crept up the stairs as quietly as he could, avoiding any spots that were infamous for creaking. Years of sleepless nights had actually been good for something; Sans had perfected the art of being stealthy, barely making a sound by the time he reached the door to his brother's room. He felt a bead of sweat drip down the back of his skull from his lingering anxieties and had to stop himself again before he flung the door open. Sans paused, taking a deep breath and reminding himself that he had nothing to fear. He was rewarded with a wave of calm washing over him as he inched the door open to find his brother passed out on his bed. 

Papyrus was out cold. His sockets were shut, his chest rising and falling steadily, and his exhaustion evident in the fact that he hadn't even managed to change into his P.J.s. They were still in a neat pile at the foot of his bed, and he'd only managed to strip himself down to his black bodysuit before sleep took him. Seeing Papyrus sleeping so soundly was like taking a direct hit to the chest. It made Sans's soul ache, luring him to crawl into bed beside his brother immediately. 

It wouldn't be out of the ordinary. Since becoming an item, Sans stayed in Papyrus's bed most nights. After years of skirting around each other, and then months of denying what was happening between them, it was no wonder both skeletons clung to every second they spent together. At this point, it probably made more sense to start calling it their bedroom, but Sans had his reasons for keeping their rooms officially separate. For one, it was easier to explain to any guests while they were keeping things secret. But there was another reason. Since getting with Papyrus, Sans had been working on taking care of himself. That involved acknowledging that he needed space to be himself and not have to worry about making a mess. He wouldn't dream of forcing Papyrus to put up with that on a daily basis. Well, not any more than the ongoing sock drama that is. Papyrus was supportive, and didn't push Sans about decorating the place. Or insist he upgraded the mattress on the floor when Papyrus got a slightly larger racecar bed. 

All Sans needed was a place to call his own, even if he'd rather spend every waking minute with his brother...

Sans shook his head. He'd gotten to distracted by his wandering thoughts that he'd forgotten why he'd come upstairs in the first place. Papyrus was fine, there was no sign of anything nefarious or any evil beings coming to attack him. Sans had seen enough of those timelines to recognise the signs that things were going to shit. Today, thank the gods, wasn't one of those days. He lingered in the doorway though, unable to will himself to leave despite knowing his brother was safe.

At first Sans thought it was just him being clingy, that a day literally universes away from his brother had taken more of a toll than he cared to admit. But the longer he looked at the sleeping form on the bed, the more he had the feeling that something wasn't quite right. With anxiety clouding his mind Sans struggled to put his finger on what was wrong, especially from this distance. He inched into the room as silently as possible with the idea of putting a blanket over Papyrus to keep him from catching a cold. If he could figure out what was bothering him, that was just an added bonus. 

It didn't take long for the wheels to turn when Sans got a little closer. There was a soft orange glow in the bedroom he hadn't noticed before, and it was radiating from his brother.

_ah_

Papyrus's magical body was a sight Sans knew he'd never get tired of, or would ever complain about seeing, but it's presence now was what was confusing. Usually, skeleton monster's had to will their bodies to form, which Papyrus often did when he wore some of the repurposed Human clothing they'd found. Or, in the case of more sexual situations, they'd be so aroused that their bodies would form automatically in response. Papyrus had been in his battle body today, which was built to fit his skeletal frame. Which ruled out the idea that this was a conscious choice. While an erotic dream wasn't out of the realms of possibility, Sans knew his brother. Papyrus was _very_ vocal and animated in bed, but here he was sleeping soundly. 

_there had to be another reason._

The answer finally came to Sans when he picked up the blanket and went to tuck his brother into bed. The material of Papyrus's bodysuit was just as form fitting as his battle body and the nylon material was being stretched thin around his pelvis. Heat rushing to Sans's skull when he couldn't stop his eyes wandering down Papyrus's body, his sockets widening as he tried not to make a sound. Papyrus was on his side with his legs open slightly, giving Sans a peek of his formed pussy through the now semi-transparent bodysuit. When Papyrus didn't plan to form his body, there was no need to wear underwear and Sans knew that. But it didn't make seeing him so exposed any less arousing. For a few moments, Sans was frozen, staring at the same spot to try and see as much as he could. He was ready to leave for his room to take care of a growing 'problem' until his attention was drawn to the dark swirling magic nestled near Papyrus's spine. 

_oh_

Sans could have slapped himself for missing the obvious for so long. There was a third reason why a skeleton monster's body would form, and it was all to do with how they processed magic. A full day of magical training against someone like Blue would've not only pushed Papyrus to his limit, it would have made his body go into overdrive trying to keep up with the demand. It was clear that Papyrus was still holding onto that magic, his body unable to absorb a large chunk of the excess. It wasn't dangerous, the excess could easily be expelled by forming their bodies and essentially peeing it out. Unluckily for Papyrus, he'd probably passed out before he had the chance to even register he needed the bathroom.

The dilemma was clear for Sans. Papyrus wasn't used to having this much magic in his body, and said body was already being pushed to its limit. It was going to be expelling that magic very soon whether Papyrus was awake or not. Which would end up very messy, and have Papyrus going through a ton of shame over wetting his bed like a babybones. Sans didn't care, and he'd be the first one to comfort Papyrus if that happened. _but did it have to come to that?_ He knew Papyrus would be distraught over ruining his sheets, and be forever reminded of it whenever he went near his bed. 

Sans couldn't just leave him like this, he needed to come up with a plan.

The obvious solution was to wake Papyrus up and help him into the bathroom as soon as possible. But Sans knew his brother. When Papyrus was this tired, it would take a long time to wake him, and even longer to get him coherent enough to stand and walk down the hallway. Without knowing how desperate his brother was or how long they had before he burst, this was putting a lot of things down to chance. And then there was removing the bodysuit, which would be next to impossible now Papyrus's body had formed. The most logical thing to do now wasn't to try and stop the inevitable, but rather to prevent Papyrus ruining anything that couldn't be cleaned up quickly. Sans dropped the blanket and tried to think. He knew he could run and get a bunch of towels in under a minute, and then he wouldn't leave until Papyrus woke up so he could be there to explain what happened and comfort his brother. 

Sans wasn't sure if his plan would succeed or if he'd just end up making Papyrus more embarrassed then if he just gave him some privacy. But then he watched his brother squirm while his legs clenched together in his sleep, a sign his body was already trying to combat the urgent need for release. 

_...towels it is then._

Gathering up all the towels he could carry was the easy part. What Sans had neglected to consider was how he was going to get his brother on top of them. Papyrus wasn't heavy by any means, but his long limbs would be awkward to manoeuvre from where he was stood. Sans quickly realised his best chance of success was to lay the towels out on the far side of the bed and then carefully rolling his brother over. That meant getting onto the bed though. Sans scratched the back of his skull nervously as he tried not to focus on any dirty thoughts that popped into his mind. It didn't matter that carefully crawling into bed and leaning over his brother to lay the towels down felt really familiar. Like they were going to do something completely different. 

No, Sans was here to help Papyrus. And only that. 

The plan was excellent in theory. Sans brought enough towels to cover the bed and double up around the area he knew would be hit the worst. The feeling of accomplishment was dangerous, effectively distracting him from his inappropriate thoughts long enough to let his guard down. Sans moved as close as he could to his brother when he was done, slowly rolling him over until his brother responded subconscious and helped him along. Papyrus rolled from his side to his back, perfectly landing on the towels. But with the shift in position Sans ended up between his now wide open legs, giving him a spread eagle view of Papyrus's crotch.

_shit._

Rational thought momentarily left Sans's brain. All the magic in his body trickled down his spine and headed towards his rapidly forming cock. Papyrus looked so good, so _fucking hot_. Sans had a hard time processing the sight he was now perfectly poised over. Papyrus's face was still so peaceful, a stark contrast to the sinful sounding whimpers now escaping his open mouth. Now his legs were open, it had to make his need to go stronger, and that was taking a toll on him subconsciously. Sans watched his brother twitch and writhe under him with blown out sockets, each little jolt drawing his attention back towards the crotch mere inches from his own. The fullness of Papyrus's body in this area was stretching his bodysuit thinner than ever. The now damp material was clinging to every curve of his glistening lips.

It was hard to suppress the shiver that went through Sans's body at the sight. He was flooded with memories of what it felt like to be inside Papyrus. How sinking into the monster he loved, feeling that warm and wet heat enveloping him, was the most amazing thing in the world. Something he wanted to do again so bad it made his body tense and the beat of his soul accelerate. But that wasn't all. With what was happening to him it was hard to tell what was making Papyrus so visibly wet. It could be arousal, or it could be that he'd already had a little accident. A small spurt of liquid magic dampening the bodysuit and making Papyrus's lips sticky and wet. 

It didn't matter to Sans.

It sounded creepy, but his mind wasn't making the connection that this bodily function was as disgusting as most of society deemed it to be. With skeleton biology especially, it was just waste magic after all. It wasn't dirty to Sans, but then, nothing about Papyrus could ever be anything bad in his mind. 

_Would it be so wrong if he was into this?_

After a few moments milling it over while staring as Papyrus's glistening pussy, Sans realised he was _really_ into this.

Sans wasn't a stranger to developing new kinks, but this was something else. It was messy, what a lot of monsters would consider gross, but that's what was turning Sans on so much. It was a forbidden desire, giving him the same thrills he'd had when he and Papyrus first started to explore the feelings between them. Sans could feel his cock throbbing against the seam of his shorts as his mind filled with filthy images. Touching himself while he watched Papyrus wet himself would surely be one of the hottest things he'd ever experienced. He'd get to watch Papyrus get more and more desperate, squirming as his body suit got damper, before hot magic would arch from his pussy in a steady stream. Sans wondered if it would be powerful enough to reach him and how it would feel to have Papyrus's magic spilling over him. 

As soon as that idea entered his mind, Sans knew he wouldn't be able to resist taking this fantasy further. What would it feel like to have his cock rub against Papyrus's pussy _while_ he peed? Sans knew then he'd have a hard time keeping still. There was something so naughty about the whole situation, heightened by the fact Papyrus was asleep and none the wiser. He wondered if he could get Papyrus off by rubbing against him before he had chance to wake up. After all, just looking at his cunt showed how full of magic it was. It would be no surprise if Papyrus was currently more sensitive than ever, the relief he'd have from letting go would undoubtedly only be heightened if he could cum too. 

The only problem was… how the fuck would Sans explain what he'd done when Papyrus woke up. 

There was no way in hell Sans would ever let his own lustful thoughts make him betray Papyrus's trust. _But he wouldn't be betraying him, would he?_. Something Papyrus had told him when they first started sleeping together had been gnawing away at the back of his mind. With all the trouble Sans had sleeping, and how Papyrus's busy guard schedule meant he'd sleep deeply, Papyrus had suggested that Sans do anything he needed to get back to sleep. When Sans had asked what his brother meant, Papyrus had looked him dead in the eyes and said that Sans had his full permission to use his body while he slept. Sans had brushed him off at the time, blushing hard from embarrassment over his little brother even thinking of such perverse things. 

Sans had never acted on it, the idea never crossing his mind when he was in a heavy bout of insomnia. But right now...that offer was looking extremely tempting. Sure, it wasn't the middle of the night, nor was Sans finding it hard to sleep right now. But the important thing was that Papyrus _had_ said he was more than ok with this kind of stuff. 

Sans was frozen with indecision until a loud whine from Papyrus went straight to his straining cock and broke him. He shut down his doubts, repeated his brother's words like a mantra, and told himself that this was a golden opportunity he'd never have again. 

_pun intended._

The heat from Sans's skull had spread to the majority of his body by the time he closed the gap between him and Papyrus. He fit so perfectly between those long legs, and pressing his cock against Papyrus's damp crotch sent shivers all around his shaking body. He could feel his soul quickening as he waited to see if Papyrus would wake up, said soul almost jumping into his mouth when he started to move. Sans cursed heavily under his breath on that first thrust. The feeling of Papyrus's lips sliding against his cock was hard not to lose himself over, with Sans having to will himself not to give in and only move very slowly. 

It was hard for Sans to tear his eyes away from where they were joined, but he knew he needed to watch Papyrus's face very closely. Any signs of discomfort that weren't being caused by how desperate he was and Sans would stop, no matter how good it felt. Even through their clothing Sans could feel how slick his brother's magic was, and the constant stream of whimpers Papyrus gave him was making it all the more intoxicating. It wasn't the same as when Papyrus was awake, and his brother's noises were softer than he imagined them being. For Sans, it made this new and exciting, something he couldn't wait to tell Papyrus all about when he woke up. Anticipation was buzzing around Sans's bones when Papyrus responded to his touch, his body subconsciously bucking to meet the slow thrusts. Sans knew he needed to keep himself calm or he wouldn't last, but his mind was already gone. He needed more. Speeding up wasn't a sensible option, but he was happy to settle for the next best thing.

Sans couldn't remove Papyrus's bodysuit without waking him up. But his shorts on the other hand…

Papyrus whined in his sleep at the loss of contact, making Sans scramble to go faster. Like hell was he going to keep his brother waiting. One hand was under his waistband in seconds, wrapping around his dripping cock, while the other yanked his shorts down. Sans couldn't resist jerking himself a few times, hissing through his teeth as he watched Papyrus's crotch darken with renewed wetness. Papyrus was close to losing control completely, and Sans wanted front row seats for when it happened. He moved forward again, carefully placing his hands on either side of his brother's body so he could lean over him. Sans couldn't have stayed still if he tried. The feeling of their magic touching with the tiniest of barriers was making him lose his mind. 

Sans could feel _everything_. The slick lips sliding against his cock when Papyrus moved, the ragged breaths blowing on his face, the hardness of Papyrus's oversensitive clit. It was a struggle for Sans not to just throw caution to the wind and grind into his brother's amazing body until he came screaming. He clung to the last thread of his willpower in order to keep that slow and steady pace. He knew what he had planned would be worth the wait, and if Papyrus's noises were anything to go by, that wait was nearly over. 

As the inevitable drew closer, Sans felt like every one of his senses were heightened. His whole body was glowing with the excited magic around his bones so much that even the drip of sweat down his skull made him shiver. His eyes were still fixed on Papyrus's face, watching intently for any kind of signs things were moving on. He could see his brother's chest rise and fall rapidly as they rocked together, indicating that things were building up to a climax for him too. Sans couldn't wait to see Papyrus give in to his urges, watching the perfect face that looked so troubled right now relax into a state of bliss. 

Despite waiting for all the signs; Papyrus's expression was calm when Sans felt the first trickle of warmth against his pulsing cock.

Sans had to grit his teeth to stop himself from cumming on the spot. 

_holy fucking shit!_

It had only been a tiny spurt, over before it had really begun, but that burst of warmth from Papyrus's body had felt incredible.

Knowing this only the beginning was really testing Sans's. When he pulled himself back from the edge, he couldn't control his thrusts getting harder and the growls slipping from his teeth. Another spurt and Sans lost it. All thoughts of being careful and holding back disappeared and left a feral animal in their place. Magic sparked in Sans's socket as he gave in to his instincts and began rutting against Papyrus with one goal in mind. He didn't care if Papyrus woke up any more. In fact, he couldn't wait. He wanted to see his brother cum just as much as he needed his own release. 

Either by perfect timing or from Papyrus's body being moved about too much, Sans felt the moment the floodgates opened. Papyrus's jaw opened in a soft moan as the torrent of liquid magic soaked his bodysuit and Sans, relief clear on his face even as he clung onto sleep. Sans felt jolts of pleasure travel up his spine as he tried to comprehend just how good the flood of hot magic felt. And how turned on he was to have his brother peeing all over him. 

It was so good, so fucking good, he was gonna-

Sans locked up on his final thrust, howling as he came. The release soiled Papyrus's bodysuit before it was quickly washed away by the steady stream. Just more liquid to join the rapidly growing mess. 

But it finally woke his brother up.

Papyrus's sockets fluttered open with a shocked gasp. He was about to question what was going on, but Sans was quicker. As soon as his brother's mouth opened Sans was there to pull him into a bruising kiss. 

Papyrus was just as confused as expected, whining and grasping at Sans as if his life depended on it. His body was on the brink of climax after being teased for so long, and Sans knew as soon as Papyrus arched into him that he'd gotten over the shock enough to cum. Sans wasted no time pulling back when he was done to rip Papyrus's ruined bodysuit, pushing his fingers into the still dripping entrance. Papyrus screamed into the kiss, only needing a few thrusts of his brother's fingers to cum just as hard. Sans could have gone again when he felt more liquid squirt around his hand but settled on kissing him again and holding Papyrus close.

Sounds of laboured breathing filled the air until they finally slowed down. Sans pulled away when he senses returned, a fresh wave of guilt hitting him hard now the cloud of arousal had lifted.

"pap i'm- gods that was so-" Sans babbled, "i'm sorry i should have-"

"Enough! You don't need to apologise!" Papyrus rolled his eyes and kissed him again, "I have no problems indulging in any of your kinks, brother." He squirmed and looked disapprovingly between his legs when Sans removed the hand inside of him, "Only about how messy these things are!"

"hey, at least i put towels down-" Sans offered, far too overwhelmed with relief to stop himself from making things worse, "-and what if being messy is my kink?!"

Papyrus's sockets narrowed despite the giddy smile still stuck on his face, "Then I'm kinkshaming you."


	7. Honeyketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since this has been updated, but i'm warning you now, this chapter is hooge (10k+) and was made to fill a void in 'Watersports/omo fics that are longer and have plot/more than one kink'
> 
> Tags: ***Drug use*** (weed-smoked), More on the watersports side than omo, mutual pining/idiots, smoking kink, alcohol use, Mutual masturbation, fantasising, self-deprecation, kink introduction, frottage. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! <3

_it doesn’t mean anything._

It was automatic. Sans would see that notification on his phone, feel his chest tighten, and that fucking inner voice would pipe up and ruin his one sliver of happiness. He couldn’t ignore it though, not when he needed to constantly remind himself that things weren’t what they seemed. Still, that pessimism did little to stop him from opening Honey’s text to shoot him a quick reply, letting the other skeleton know he’d be there in ten minutes. All things considered, It was far too eager of a response. But it was a Tuesday. One of their sort-of-official nights together. It wasn’t like Sans was trashing any existing plans just to spend time with his brother’s double. 

...Even if the rapid thumping of his soul gave away his true feelings. 

Sans could tell himself it was just residue nerves after what happened last time. Or even the dread of a repeat occurrence. It was all a lie. But it wasn’t like Sans could tell the truth, not even to himself. If he did he’d have to admit he’d been counting down the days until he got to see Honey’s face contorted in ecstasy again. 

It wasn’t always like this. Just like every cliche ‘friendship ruined’ scenario, everything started innocently enough. Honey’s universe was one of the first one's Sans and his brother had stumbled across, the first encounter at all for Honey and Blue. So a strong bond had formed pretty quickly between all four of them. Sans had nothing against any versions of himself, even the really weird ones, but Honey’s universe was by far the one that matched his the most in terms of levels of safety. The main difference seemed to be that certain things were the opposite of each other. Including the skeleton brothers. Instead of Sans finding comfort in Blue’s company like he’d assumed he would, his interests more closely aligned with Honey instead. 

Especially when it came to their bad habits.

When Sans started work on understanding the complex web of multiple universes, Honey had offered to help in an instant. Two minds were better than one with this kind of work after all, but that also meant they started spending more and more time together. Sans felt guilty about leaving his Papyrus to spend time with another version of him at first. It didn’t feel weird, but Sans didn’t want his brother to think he was looking for replacement or worse. But that line of thought was extinguished when he saw how well Papyrus and Blue got along together too. At the time Sans had understood they were being given a unique opportunity by the powers that be, and he had no right to be questioning it. They had a job to do, and that growing feeling of excitement Sans had around Honey was easily explained away by the breakthroughs they were having. 

Looking back the warning signs were clear, Sans knew that. He’d just been too starry-eyed to see them. He could identify the series of mistakes that led him to where he was now, but that didn’t stop him from going over every single detail of their relationship whenever he got the chance. 

Sans and Honey became inseparable despite only knowing each other for a few weeks. There was no denying it. Sans would find any excuse to stay in the other skeleton’s company when their work was done, and part of him knew the reason he kept coming home late was because that Honey was doing the same. It was like they’d known each other for years, but it still had the excitement of making a new friend. So, it was no surprise when Honey turned up at Sans’s bedroom door one night. A six-pack of beer under one arm, and a stack of movies under the other. Any worries Sans had about awkwardness on his part vanished the moment he realised Honey not only had the same taste in films, but Honey could recite all the best bits word for word. Sans could remember falling asleep that night on one side of his mattress with Honey curled up on the other, a peaceful smile spread across his features. 

Even then Sans knew this different to any friendship he’d had before. They were both introverts by nature, needing time alone to recharge from the stresses of socialization. But he just wasn’t itching for personal space in Honey’s company. Quite the opposite actually. He just couldn’t get enough of the other skeleton’s attention...

The one-off movie night became a bi-weekly event after the success of the first one. It just kind of happened; their brothers had begun training with each other regularly, so it made sense that they kept themselves occupied at the same time. Sans was chuffed to bits over Papyrus finding someone who could keep up with him. In return, Papyrus voiced his approval of Honey loudly and very often. The phrase ‘Sans’s special friend!’ had made him choke the first time he heard it, and it made a tingle dance down his spine even now. Granted, it was probably because Papyrus would disapprove of a lot of things they did together, especially the recent developments. But what his brother didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

At least that’s what Sans hoped. The drinking wasn’t the problem, neither was Sans sharing the occasional cigarette when they were in Honey’s smoke-stained room. Papyrus knew he wasn’t spending night after night at Grillby’s for the company, and the one time he’d caught Sans smoking in the alleyway he’d pretended he hadn’t seen him. No, the real start of their downfall into debauchery came when they both produced a joint from their back pockets after nervously skirting around the issue for a few hours. 

After everything else they had in common, Sans felt like an idiot for thinking Honey would ever have an issue with his casual drug use. Still, the nervous laughter from both of them while lighting up was comforting in more ways than one. They both relaxed a little as they shared the joint, the pleasant atmosphere of the room becoming as tangible as the smoke cloud enveloping them. After trying them both, Sans had to admit that Honey’s stash was far superior in quality. It was no real surprise with actual fucking floweys growing the crop, but he relented all the same. And He was relieved to hear that smoking was Honey’s limit too, with both of them sharing the horror stories from the times they tried something harder.   
Sans was surprised to find his lingering fear of constantly being judged dissipated around Honey. The other skeleton understood him, with little to no explanation needed. It was nice. Awesome, even. 

The weed just helped loosen their tongues.

The first time they got high together it had only been stupid stories. Ways they’d embarrassed themselves in the past and epic pranks pulled on the residents of Snowdin. Nothing too heavy, leaving left Sans smiling for days after. 

The second time things got more intense. Sans should have known talking about what made them start smoking in the first place was going to touch on some sensitive stuff, but he’d carried on all the same. He explained most used to help him switch off at night, finding a joint before bed would help him drown out the constant monologue on his worst nights. Honey’s reasons were a little different; needing the drug to keep calm around other monsters and stop him from over analysing everything they said. Sans felt his soul ache. He knew first hand how his own brother had with similar issues keeping friends and interacting with others, so much that he almost crawled from his side of the bed to pull his friend into a hug. But Honey wasn’t his brother. There were parts of his story that resonated with Sans, some with Papyrus, and others that were unique to Honey alone. It didn’t shake that feeling of protectiveness Sans had over his friend though. They’d only known each other for a short while, but Sans knew deep in his soul that he’d do everything he could to keep his friend from harm. 

It was the third time they lit up where things took a different turn.

It hadn’t been alarming when their high ramblings had turned sexual in nature at first. They’d covered pretty much every other topic, so when Honey dropped a few questions about Sans’s sex life he wasn’t overly concerned. But, despite being high as a kite, Sans still felt a pang of anxiety ripple through his body. He didn’t lie, not in the traditional sense. He just embellished his drunken fumblings as something more substantial than what they really were. He wasn’t sure why he’d felt compelled to talk himself up like that, but looking back it was obviously an attempt to try and seem more competent than he really was. 

To try and impress the other skeleton. 

Even now, weeks later, he could remember Honey watching him intently as he mumbled his way through a string of haphazard sentences. The light blush covering his skull had made him glow softly, and that was a sight that Sans was sure he’d never quite get over. 

Honey’s stories were similar; a handful of date mates and flings, but nothing too serious. The only difference being that Sans was more inclined to believe he was telling the truth. Even tt hough trust was something Honey repeatedly mentioned he had trouble with, it wasn’t like he’d have any difficulty finding someone to be with if when he wanted to. But there was something else Honey mentioned. Something that Sans knew to be both a blessing and a curse for them both. Smoking made them both horny. Almost painfully so. Sans had been doing his best to suppress those urges when Honey was around, but it was an immense relief to hear that problem being acknowledged out loud. 

With their inhibitions practically non-existent at that point, the conversation naturally turned to how they dealt with this ‘problem’ too. Sans was pretty baked, but he could remember the shift in the atmosphere as soon as they started mentioning details. Details he would never forget. He was mortified to feel his magic tingling when Honey confessed he enjoyed the company of his own hand. Even more so when he felt that magic trying to form when Honey mentioned how he’d sometimes form more than just his cock. Honey just ‘needed to be fucked hard’ sometimes, and forming his ass just helped things along. At the time Sans had lied and said he did the same, having to clench his teeth for the rest of the night to keep himself from asking any further questions.

It didn’t matter that he was high, or that Honey had over-shared. Sans knew thoughts of Honey fucking his hand as he bounced on someone's dick weren’t the appropriate ones to have. Not then, not when Honey left either. And It really wasn’t cool to have Honey’s soft smile playing on repeat in his mind all night either. With the morning came sobriety, and Sans tried not to over think everything. Those feelings were nothing more than a mix up in his mind. The weed made him horny, and in his aroused state he would have latched onto anything sexual. 

When those thoughts lingered through the day, and came back with a vengeance at night, Sans still refused to panic. So what if Honey was all he could think about? He planned to do what he always did with his feelings. Push them down and refuse to act on them until they disappeared. Locking up certain fantasies in the darkest part of his mind and throwing away the key was like second nature to Sans by now. 

That plan worked perfectly... until Sans got to witness Honey pull his cock out first-hand. 

_Something was wrong with Honey. Everything had seemed normal at first, but as soon as they lit up Sans could tell something was amiss. The other skeleton was fidgeting in his seat, unable to focus on the film despite it being his choice. Not to mention Honey’s breathing was uneven, and there was a look of discomfort on his flushed face. Admittedly, Sans had been watching Honey like it was going out of style. It felt wrong to scrutinise his friend this way. Especially when it was likely Honey only having an off day. Sans was ready to beat himself up for being such a creep when something else caught his attention._

_Honey’s pants were glowing._

_It wasn’t even subtle; the orange hue shone proudly through the thin layer of material, and there was a distinct outline of magic tenting the front of his pants. Sans averted his eyes immediately, but all rational thought had already gone out the window. He couldn’t ignore all the sounds coming from Honey’s direction now, not now everything was amplified. Honey’s sounds of frustration echoed around his rapidly blushing skull as magic rushed to his pelvis, threatening to make his own cock form at a moment’s notice. Sans played a dangerous game of willpower as he fought to keep himself calm whilst every whimper threw him back to square one. He’d just about plucked up enough courage to excuse himself for a few moments, and was about to open his mouth, when he caught a small movement out of the corner of his socket._

_Honey’s hand moved to his crotched and squeezed the magic there. Hard._

_“Oh, fuck,” Honey moaned, his hips arching into the hand that was giving him the relief he sorely needed._

_The cry landed like a lead balloon in the otherwise quiet room. Honey froze in shock while Sans was busy wondering if he could teleport himself out of existence entirely._

_“Shit-sorry! I forgot you were- I’m so fucking sorry- I didn’t think-”_

_“n-no, it’s um-” Sans interrupted._

_He didn’t know what he planned to say, only that he couldn’t bear Honey beating himself up. Especially not over something like this. Not after all they talked about._

_“it’s erm- it’s fine. go ahead and- i mean- i don’t mind.”_

_Internally, Sans was screaming. He was expecting Honey to laugh him off or call him a pervert for being so casual about something so lewd. His eyelights all but disappeared when Honey didn’t only take him up on his offer, but smiled softly while he pushing his shorts down to let his long orange cock spring free._

_“Thanks, Sans.”_

It was still so fresh in his mind, like it was happening right in front of him. Just thinking about what happened next was making Sans subconsciously rock against the chair he was sitting on. At the time he’d foolishly tried feigning interest in the film while Honey took care of himself, refusing to even look in the other skeleton’s direction. But that did little to drown out the slick sounds of bone on magic as the tension became thick enough to carve with a knife. Sans had refused to give in and do the same to himself. He couldn’t even acknowledge the heavy glow in his own pants for fear he’d need to act upon it. Honey had been considerate at first and done his best to make things quick and kept any noises to a minimum. 

That didn’t last when he was about to cum. 

Soft breathy moans, whimpers, and the sound of Honey’s hand moving faster as he reached his peak made Sans unbelievably hot. His own magic was begging to be given the same release, throbbing heavily against the seam of his pants. But his mind fought between being respectful and catching a glimpse that would fuel his fantasies for life. Thankfully, Honey came down from his high pretty quickly, jumping from the bed and running to the bathroom to clean up the mess Sans could only dream about seeing. 

But it had left Sans the perfect opportunity to take care of himself without the risk of being caught. 

He didn’t give in. Sans knew he could have got off in seconds with how worked up he was, but he’d outright refused to even indulge such a dangerous idea. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to, or that he was worried Honey would judge him after what he’d just done. No, Sans had refused on moral standpoint. He wouldn’t just be relieving side effects of the weed, just like Honey had been doing. If Sans had touched himself then, he’d be getting off over what Honey had done. Sinful thoughts had taken over his mind, showing him visions of what Honey would look like spread out underneath him and giving him ideas on all the ways he could make Honey moan like that again. 

-Or to make him moan louder, to have Honey scream his name, over and over, while he fucked that tantalising smile right off his face- 

Sans shivered in his seat as magic settled in his pelvis. It was no use trying to resist that feeling anymore, not after everything he’d done. He could try and make excuses about how he’d fallen into this habit as a way to cope with things outside his control.

That was another lie. 

Sans knew that he should have put a stop to things after that first incident, that he could even try and put a stop to things now.

_But he didn’t want to._

Between the meet-up where Honey had touched himself in front of him and the next, Sans somehow convinced himself that things could go on as normal. He was convinced he wasn’t misunderstanding his own feelings, that he was mistaking a general feeling of horniness as being directed at one individual. Honey was just around when he was horny, just like he was around when Honey needed to jerk off his long and hard cock, Sans was a forward-thinking guy. He could appreciate how attractive Honey was without being into him romantically. Even finding what Honey did arousing didn’t mean anything. It was just _really fucking hot._ That was all.

The next time they met up, nothing happened. While It was a relief to know that things hadn’t become weird between them, Sans wouldn't shake his feelings of disappointment. Honey did seem a little subdued though, there was no denying that. His eyes had lingered on Sans more than once, like he was searching for something. Sans did his best to make himself as unreadable as possible, terrified any hint of emotion would give his secret away. It was only when he left for the night that Sans realised something obvious. They were in his universe, and Honey had probably been waiting for him to give a sign that it was ok to do stuff here too. He could have slapped himself for being so inconsiderate. He wanted to keep his distance, for both their sakes, but in his ignorance he’d make Honey feel awkward and ashamed. 

So, Sans had turned up at their last meeting with a plan. He wanted to give Honey a clear sign that he was totally chill about what happened. That plan revolved around slapping a porn movie in Honey’s hand the moment he walked through the door. Subtlety definitely wasn’t Sans’s strong suit, but he managed to keep up the act of being super laid back about stuff when they lit up and popped the film in. Sans had mentally prepared himself for a night of denial and keeping his eyes fixed on the screen if anything happened. What he hadn’t accounted for was how quickly the room became heavy with even more sexually charged magic than before. It made his soul feel like it was on fire, had him second-guessing everything he’d sworn not to do, and made him crumble when he caught sight of the other skeleton across the dimly lit room. 

Honey was looking at him expectantly, still waiting to know if he was ok to continue despite the heavy arousal coming off him in waves. Sans didn’t know what kind of confessions would spill out if he dared to open his mouth. He nodded his head and pretended to go back to watching the porno as soon as possible. 

Despite everything he’d done to resist temptation, Sans’s cock formed the moment he heard Honey’s soft noises underneath the fake ones on the screen. Gone was the plan to act like everything was fine, and in its place was pure panic. Sans had been convinced if he didn’t figure out a way to deal with his painfully hard magic now, then he’d snap and do something he would really regret. After a quick bout of internal bargaining, he justified that touching himself over his shorts would be the safest solution. He reminded himself that this was just a reaction to the weed and the porn, and there was nothing suspicious about him needing to jerk off too. 

Remembering the feeling of finally grabbing his dick through his pants after all that denial was enough to make Sans groan. He shifted in his seat to allow his hand to travel down his body in an effort to recreate that magical moment. It wasn’t the same, not without Honey there with him, but Sans let himself get swept up by the fantasy regardless.

The details that Sans had fixated on for days played across his mind. Honey’s hand sounding like it picked up speed when Sans joined in the fun. The first time he dared to groan and Honey’s answering whimper coming seconds later. Even if it was coincidental, Sans didn’t care. He’d already made the mental leap that Honey was making those sweet noises for him, and he’d been far too intoxicated to be able to correct himself. 

Looking was inevitable. Despite everything Sans had told himself he knew he’d been on borrowed time. He’d tried slowing his hand down, to give himself time to try and regain some of his sanity. But a slightly louder noise Honey was all it took to break him. His eye lights moved before he had the chance to stop himself, but what he saw almost made the risk of being caught worth it. Honey had gathered his hoodie up his ribcage to hold it out the way and was currently biting down to keep himself from crying out. His sockets were screwed shut, all his bones were tinted with a heavy orange glow, and his hand was moving rapidly along his dripping cock. Sans had been teetering on the edge from the moment he’d started touching himself, and now he had to break his rule of keeping his cock in his pants if he didn’t want to make a mess of his shorts.

Sans had the sense to clench his teeth as the waves of pleasure made his body whole body shake. It was difficult, but somehow he managed to keep his sockets open to watch Honey follow suit seconds later. There was a fraction of a second, where Honey’s hazy eyes met his own and Sans was sure he felt his soul skip a beat. It had felt too intimate, like they’d just cum _with_ each other rather than in the same room. But just like before the moment was over far too soon. Honey’s skull draining of colour before he excused himself to the bathroom again, leaving Sans to wipe his mess away with his hoodie as he rapidly sobered up. 

The rest of the night was more than a little awkward. They hardly spoke, and Sans left as soon as he got a text from Papyrus to say he was heading home. Despite all of this, Sans had the audacity to think that Honey hugged him tighter than usual when they said goodbye.

Between then and now, Sans had been through hell and back. He _craved_ the other skeleton. It was so hard to pretend nothing was amiss, to keep up his casual text conversation with Honey, all while screwing himself senseless at every chance he got. It was unlike anything Sans had ever experienced. Being with Honey was a high his mind couldn’t quite comprehend, not to mention he’d cum harder than he’d ever experienced in his life. And he’d been chasing ever since. Sans had lost count of the number of times he’d jerked off in the past few days while replaying that night over and over. He could barely go more than a few hours before needing to teleport somewhere private and take care of himself. His need for Honey was insatiable, even if his hand never quite satisfied him enough. 

When the waves of desire momentarily receded, Sans was rudely assaulted with immeasurable guilt. He felt awful, like he was the worst monster in the multiverse, and spent hours mentally berating himself. Honey was his friend, his best friend in fact, and their nights together were meant to be a way to let off steam. Sans wished he could just let this happen and not have read more into it. Or think about it when he was 100% sober. Or let his sockets slip shut while he touched himself, just so he could imagine another hand around his cock. Stroking him, whimpering against his skull, begging Sans to find out if his nickname was because his magic tasted like sweet-

Sans jolted when a buzz from his phone snapped him back to reality, his soul dropping upon seeing Honey’s name at the top of the screen.

_where u at?_

Sans looked at the time. He should’ve been at Honey’s place 20 minutes ago.

_...shit_

Out of instinct Sans jumped to his feet before the reality of those vivid daydreams made itself painfully known. His magic was formed and tenting his shorts comically. Rivulets of sweat started trickling down his skull as he went over his limited options. He could delay leaving, make up some bullshit excuse to buy time to take care of himself. It seemed like the best option at first, butt Sans knew himself better than he wanted to admit. If he’d learnt anything from the last few days, indulging himself only made him hornier. Hell, one night he’d had to get himself six times before his body would let him get a wink of sleep. 

But it wasn’t like his magic wouldn’t calm down on its own either. Not when he knew seeing Honey in various stages of arousal was imminent. 

Cancelling completely was out of the question. There was no way Sans was going to avoid his only real friend over something like this. The only option Sans could see working was to give himself a few moments for his magic to calm down a little. Just enough for him to be able to function until he got to Honey’s universe. He’d apologise when he got there if Honey questioned him, maybe even make up an excuse about smoking a joint on his own which made him lose track of time. That excuse may help him to explain away his boner if he got caught out. He took a deep breath and went over his mantra again, musing on the idea of getting it seared into his bones just to help him remember he was in the wrong here. 

At this point, Sans would seriously consider anything that would help him get through the night. 

Sans opened his door with the intent to distract himself by gathering some snacks. He ran into his first hurdle when he reached the stairs, having to do a half waddle to avoid stimulating the magic between his legs any further. He thanked the Gods that Papyrus was still on his rounds, knowing that his brother would have a stern word or two to say if he saw him like this. Thankfully, Sans made it to the kitchen without incident. Anxiety had made his magic calm down, enough for his cock to soften somewhat. Even if it refused to disappear, this was something he could definitely work with. Sans grabbed a few bags of chisps, old ramen packets, then a six-pack of beer. He was just about to leave when he spotted the bottle of Bourbon he’d ‘borrowed’ from Grillby’s bar. 

Sans picked it up without thinking. It was reckless, he knew that. But he also knew he couldn’t try and do something he’d later regret if he was unconscious. 

It was unlikely Sans would ever get used to the feeling of his magic tingling when presented with a version of his brother’s bedroom door. Honey’s wasn’t identical, and the warning stickers were likely there ironically, but it would always make Sans uncomfortably aware of exactly who he was falling in love with. 

_what?!_

Sans could feel his skull burn hotter than the core. His hand froze inches away from knocking on the door, buying him some much needed time. _How the fuck did he not notice?!_ The close friendship, the need to spend time with the other skeleton, the white-hot desire that took up every moment of his waking life. Of course he’d never experienced anything like it, he’d never let anyone even remotely close enough before. But why the hell did he have to have this realisation right now? It wasn’t like Sans could unload something so intense onto Honey, especially when said skeleton didn’t have a clue how he really felt. It wasn’t right. He needed to just shove everything down again, to forget he’d dared to even think such bullshit for the rest of the night.

He shook his head, taking in another deep breath. 

_It doesn’t mean anything._

“Hey man, took you long enough.” 

Honey opened his door before Sans could finish knocking. The lopsided smile that always made Sans’s soul stutter was on his face and Sans almost swooned when Honey leant casually against his door frame. 

“sorry, i was- i- um- lost track of time.” 

_great_. It was either a coincidence he just happened to be stood there, or he’d heard Sans arrive. But was pretending he hadn’t. Either way, the mere sight of the other skeleton was making him feel weak at the knees. Sans could barely get a word out, and he was sure he saw Honey smirk at his awkward fumbling for a split second. 

_And who could blame him?_ Sans was sure he looked as pathetic as he felt right about now. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Honey said, adding a wink before letting Sans into his room. 

Such a small detail shouldn’t have sent Sans into a full-blown panic. But it did. He knew Honey winked at everyone, it was just a part of both of their personalities. But that wink had made him instantly hard again. He had to use a bag of chisps to hide his crotch, making sure to take his time to walk over to Honey’s bed and conceal any glowing.   
Despite being seconds away from being caught, Sans’s mind insisted on starting another internal war. His instincts were telling him there was more to that wink. But he knew full well it was likely wishful thinking because of how amazing Honey looked right now. Honey hadn’t made an effort or anything, quite the opposite with the whole ‘just-rolled-out-of-bed’ look. But with Sans’s revelation, everything Honey did felt like it was designed to drive him crazy. 

By the time Sans sat down on the bed, Honey was rifling through a pile of DVDs. He knew he shouldn’t, and that it was dangerous considering his current state, but It gave Sans an opportunity to check the other skeleton out properly. Honey’s hoodie was absent today, in its place the black tank Sans had only caught little glimpses of before. It was loose, draping over his ribcage in a way that left little to the imagination. What Sans wouldn’t give to find out which of Honey’s ribs were the most sensitive, or to feel the beat of his soul inches away from his own. He wanted to make Honey feel good, to show him how fucking sexy he was, to hear him whimper when Sans wrapped his hand around his long cock and-

_fuck, again?!_ More sweat dripped down the back of Sans’s skull as he cursed under his breath. He had a long night ahead of him if a tank top almost had him busting a nut. He looked over to his stash of snacks and considered opening the bourbon before chickening out. Weed and beer he knew he could handle, but adding spirits this early could result in him blurting out his newly realised feelings. While Honey was still riffling for something to watch Sans had the first good idea he’d had in days and removed his hoodie too. It was gross, already sticking to his bones. Sans balled it up and replaced the bag of chisps in his crotch. He reasoned it would look less suspicious, especially since he only needed to hide it long enough for the weed to take effect. 

Honey turned back to him waving a few movies and Sans did his best to pretend that he wasn’t having an internal meltdown. Everything would be fine. He just smiled and quietly hoped that the removal of his hoodie hadn’t exposed the glowing of his soul through his sweat-stained t-shirt. 

“Soooo-” Honey started after choosing a seat that was thankfully on the other side of the bed to Sans, “Blue’s gone. I mean, he’s training with- um-with Al-alphys overnight,” he continued, looking down to try and hide the uncertainty in his voice, “Your bro- has he tried- has he ever done anything like that?”

The alarm bells were going off in Sans’s mind again as he forced a knowing smile onto his face. Honey was always so chill about his brother’s antics, but his hands were shaking as he pulled the DVD out its case. Something just wasn’t adding up here, but Sans didn’t trust himself further in the state he was in. 

“heh, yeah. it’s usually just ‘dyne wanting some company on the nightshift, don’t worry too much buddy.”

The polite but defeated smile forming on Honey’s face told Sans all he needed to know. It was like a dagger plunged into his soul. Honey clearly had something on his mind, and was trying his best to hint at it, and Sans was shamelessly avoiding the subject. He knew he was being a terrible friend, and he wasn’t trying to immediately correct that, but he’d take this over Honey finding out how painfully hard he was over him right now. 

“Yeah, I’ll try-” Honey snickered under his breath before finally meeting Sans’s eyes, choosing that moment to wave a huge bag of weed in front of his face, “If you have any plans that involve us not getting fucked up, I suggest you cancel ‘em.” 

Sans knew Honey’s smile was forced this time. How could he not when he’d been doing the same thing more moments ago? But even guilt didn’t stop the jolt of white-hot pleasure that smile sent to his cock. Sans had to shift in his seat just to take the pressure off, all with Honey watching him closer than ever. It was so fucked, _he was so fucked_ , he needed to come clean-or he’d- he’d-

“oh-nice- yeah-” Sans agreed, ignoring the deafening screams inside his skull, “let’s get started.”

Honey was rolling a joint before Sans had finished his sentence. The silence in the room was painful until Honey lit up, inhaled deeply, and then passed the joint over to him. Sans took it gladly, that first hit soothing his nerves by the time he exhaled. He was still on edge, and his mind was still screaming at him to stop. No amount of weed could take that away completely. But as the room became hazy with smoke clouds Sans could feel his worries fizzling out at the edges. Honey must’ve been saving this stuff for the right night, it definitely felt stronger than their usual strain. Sans had found himself laughing along with the film Honey chose before he realised, despite them both seeing it a million times before, and it warmed his soul to hear Honey doing the same. 

Honey had visibly relaxed after the first joint, whatever had been bugging him probably fading away as well. Sans didn’t see the point in trying to pretend he wasn’t watching Honey at any given opportunity anymore. Not when the approaching high was making the consequences seem much less troublesome. Sans was fascinated with everything Honey did, but watching him blow smoke rings into the air was definitely at the top of his list. The flashes of amber coloured tongue and the way his sockets became heavy and lidded made Sans’s soul feel like it was going to burst. So what if he enamoured with Honey? That was a problem for future Sans to deal with. Present Sans only needed to worry about treading the line between being in control of himself and the level of high he needed to achieve to forget everything else. 

One of the best parts of the film was coming up, and Sans knew just the thing to do to lighten the mood properly. He finished off his can of beer and snuck Honey’s empty can out his hands, crushing them against his skull and placing them in his sockets to do an enthused rendition of the punchline. Sans didn’t need his sight to know the joke landed. Honey was laughing hysterically, falling onto his back with the giggles by the time Sans removed the cans out his eyes. It was infectious, so much so that Sans all but forgot about all the other bullshit. 

Until the moment was tainted when a stray thought reminded him that this would be what he’d be giving up if his feelings weren’t returned.

Honey didn’t sit up when the laughter died down to a more bearable level. He shifted on the bed so he could look up at the screen properly, covering his eyes as he cringed along with the characters. The problem was that he’d unintentionally moved closer to Sans in the process. Sans was powerless to the other skeleton’s charm when he was inches away from laying in his lap. Sans watched with fascination as the light from the TV reflected on Honey’s bones, highlighting the features he’d spent hours obsessing over. He knew he shouldn’t be staring, he knew he needed to stop himself from starting immediately. But Sans just couldn’t bring himself to care right now. It was wrong to have someone so amazing laid out underneath him and not appreciate it. Sans was privileged to be able to study the details of such a perfect bone structure, to have such beautiful eyes looking up at- 

_Honey was staring back up at him._

Even through his high, Sans felt like he’d been dealt a blow to the back of his head. He knew he should be coming up with an excuse by now. Or, at the very least, he should be breaking fucking eye contact. But he couldn’t. Seconds ticked by like hours and Sans couldn’t think of anything more painful than looking away from the other skeleton. Honey’s expression was intense but unreadable, drawing Sans in and making him feel like a creep at the same time. Lucky or not, the movie’s rise in volume drew both their attention and Sans snapped out of his trance. He wasn’t sure what the fuck had just happened, or how he could explain himself, so he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. 

“another beer?” Sans offered, trying to ignore the way his magic pulsed when he shoved the can into Honey’s unsuspecting hand. 

_-please work-please work- please-_

“Sure.”

Honey’s voice was soft, soft enough that Sans wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not. Honey didn’t move at first, that same unreadable look shining through his lidded sockets. Sans could feel some of the tension in the room momentarily dissipating when Honey sat up to take a sip of his beer and roll another joint. But that respite was short-lived. Honey didn’t move away, settling back on the mattress and lounging in a way that had them almost facing each other. 

Sans wasn’t used to being able to see Honey so full-on, and it didn’t take long for him to realise why it set his alarm bells ringing again. They finished the joint without incident, but with its demise came an electric feeling of excited magic in the air. Sans had been doing an excellent job at hiding his boner, but he felt the urge to curl in on himself the moment he caught a soft orange glow from the corner of his socket.

This was _bad._ In this position, Sans would be able to see everything if he so much as humoured his peripheral vision. Honey wasn’t doing anything yet, but with the way he was squirming again, Sans knew it was only a matter of time. It didn’t help that every time Honey shifted position Sans would feel tingles going up his spine. He found himself dreading the time that Honey’s hand moved up his slender limbs, even if there was no denying he’d probably cum in his pants at the sight. While the sideways glances were good for now, there was no way Sans would survive seeing Honey touching himself with this viewpoint. It wasn’t like he could look away either after last time. He’d hate to make Honey feel uncomfortable when the other skeleton had put so much trust in him. 

All choice was taken away from Sans when he heard Honey make a noise he could only describe as the sweetest moan he’d ever heard. 

Sans’s eyes went to Honey’s face first, cheering internally when he found that Honey’s sockets were closed. He knew he was on borrowed time, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t resist taking in the heavenly sight before him. Honey had one hand inside the tank top that had ruled Sans’s fantasies earlier, slowly moving across his ribs and making his whole body shiver. The other was in his pants, moving just as slowly but not pulling his magic out just yet. _Was Honey teasing himself? Or… was he putting on a show?!_ Sans didn’t know why he was so fixated on this little detail, but both answers were too hot for him to handle without finding a way to sate himself. 

Just like their previous sessions, Sans had an internal battle over what he should be doing. But he was high as a kite, and they’d been drinking too, so his inhibitions were practically nonexistent at this point. He planned to mirror what Honey was doing, to make him feel comfortable and take care of himself in the process. In his inebriated state Sans was acting before he’d fully thought things through. One hand found its way into his own shirt while the other inched towards his neglected cock. 

It was a solid plan. Until he failed at suppressing a groan when he gripped his shaft through his pants, making Honey’s sockets flutter open.

Sans was caught red-handed. And he didn’t even try to hide it this time. 

There was a second where Sans was _sure_ Honey was about to crawl over the bed to pull Sans’s aching cock out of his pants himself. He didn’t of course, but the knowing smile he gave Sans had the same effect. Sans was lucky the shock had frozen him, or he’d have probably done something stupid himself. Instead, he felt some of that unbearable tension leave him, and when Honey’s hand moved again he felt comfortable enough to continue his own movements. 

But there was no pretending that things weren’t _different_. 

They weren’t acknowledging each other exactly, but Sans knew he hadn’t imagined that shift in the room either. It was like a weird kind of purgatory. To be so close and to be able to watch Honey openly, yet be unable to act on all the things he wanted to do to him. It didn’t take long for Honey to pull his cock out his pants, and even less time for Sans to copy him. The feeling of Honey watching him at his most vulnerable was an addicting one too. Sans knew he was playing with fire, and the more he indulged the harder it would be to stop. But that didn’t matter, not when it felt this good. And the glances he stole in Honey’s direction were more than enough to fill the gaps in his fantasies. 

Honey oozed sex appeal. The way his expression would change by the second, the heavy blush highlighting the freckles on his skull, even the way he squirmed at his own touch. He was perfection in Sans’s eyes, and he ached to be the one to make Honey feel this good. Or have Honey do the same for him. It was even easier to imagine the hand on his cock wasn’t his own when Honey was in the same fucking room. Especially with how vocal the other skeleton was being tonight. He wasn’t sure if it was their inebriation or that Honey was growing more confident around him, but Sans sure as hell loved imagining that heavenly voice breathing against his skull. 

It didn’t stop there though. Sans had to hiss through his teeth as his hips bucked, his mind flooding him with images of crawling over to Honey’s side of the bed and breaking that final barrier between them. In all other fantasies, he’d imagined Honey shocked, even if he was agreeable. But now he pictured Honey welcoming him with open arms. How could he not when Honey was whimpering and writhing mere feet away? Every time Sans dared to look over now his eyes went to the hand on Honey’s cock. He couldn’t stop watching it tease up and down in slow, practiced strokes. Sans wanted, no, needed to know what that magic would feel like against his bones. Or even pressed up against his own. 

Everything stopped still as Honey let out a shuddering groan and folded in on himself. 

Sans panicked, thinking he’d somehow voiced his fantasies out loud without noticing. He forgot all restrictions he’d placed on himself and looked at Honey head-on, utterly perplexed by what he saw. Honey’s hand had a vice grip on the tip of his cock and his skull was somehow flushed several shades darker. At first Sans thought he was about to cum, and almost ran away with that thought, but something stopped him. Honey didn’t look like he had before, something was definitely different, but Sans just couldn’t-

“Sorry, I-” Honey said when he noticed Sans staring, shattering the ‘no talking’ rule before dropping his voice to a whisper, “I really need to go.”

It felt like a dagger of ice hit Sans right in the chest. All the guilt and doubt he’d been pushing aside hit him all at once at the thought he’d somehow managed to make Honey feel like he needed to leave. Sans tried to remain calm, and not jump to conclusions, but that was nearly impossible when he was sure he could feel his soul breaking. 

“i don’t-” Sans started, his voice hoarse with the effort it took to keep himself from breaking down, “is everything ok?”

“Can I-erm- ask you something a bit- um- embarrassing?”

Sans had been prepared to hear the worst, to be asked to leave and never come back. But this Stumped him. The weight in his chest lifted, realising his panic was misguided. But Honey was still looking at him expectantly, clearly nervous, and the only way Sans was going to get answers was if he was open to listening first. 

_even if they both still had their hands on their dicks._

“uh, sure? what’s up?”

“I don’t wanna gross you out, but-” Honey averted his eyes, unable to look at Sans for a second longer, “sometimes I like to, and tell me if this is too weird for you, but I just, let a little pee go when I’m... y’ know.” he moved the hand on his cock for a demonstration, making Sans clench his teeth so he didn’t moan wantonly, “It just- it feels good.”

Of all the things Sans expected to hear, _that_ definitely wasn’t anywhere close to being on his list. He didn’t need to look at Honey’s face to know he was being sincere, not when all the fidgeting and extra embarrassment finally made sense. He remembered the times Honey had ran to the bathroom after their previous sessions and felt a jolt of pleasure go up his spine at the realisation that he’d misunderstood what he’d been doing. Even if Sans’s his undernet search history didn’t include this particular kink, it didn’t mean he was green about this kinda stuff. It just never crossed his mind to try, but he couldn’t deny he was curious. 

Plus, Sans wasn’t an idiot. He could see how worked up Honey was, and how terrified he was to even ask. His imagination was already presenting him with ideas of what Honey would do if he agreed. Sans just needed to buy a little time to come round to it. 

“what-” Sans started, regretting that he’d opened his mouth before he’d had a chance to think of something to say, “um, what about the bed?” 

Honey’s eyes lit up at the question and he turned to grab a stack of towels from the side of the mattress, effectively admitting that this wasn’t a one-off occurrence. Sans could see the myriad of emotions playing across Honey’s features in a split second. He saw the embarrassment, arousal, excitement, and longing, and he’d do anything to see them all again. In a way he was thankful the shock had made him ask questions, so he didn’t come across as too eager. 

Because the more he thought about it the more wanted to beg Honey let him watch. 

“yeah, no problemo,” Sans smiled, trying his best to seem as laid back as the circumstances allowed “whatever gets you off my dude.”

_fuck. way to go, idiot._ Sans cringed inwardly over sounding like a complete tool before getting distracted by Honey laying out towels underneath him. This was really going to happen. In a matter of minutes, Sans would get to witness something so unbelievably vulgar done by the monster he couldn’t get out of his head. It was hard not to just sit there and stare as Honey got settled. Sans tried moving his hand on his cock as he looked around the room nonchalantly to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal, but he already knew he wouldn’t be able to tear his eyes away once Honey started up again. There was no way he’d miss this. 

And if Sans was being completely honest, he was beginning to see that Honey’s intentions weren’t entirely platonic anymore. 

There was just something so different about today, even before Honey had asked about indulging his kink. There was something unspoken going on between the two skeletons, and Sans wasn’t sure if this was purely subconscious either. Honey knew Sans had been watching him, but he made no move to ask him to stop. _Almost like he was enjoying it._ Sans tested his theory when Honey’s hand had found his cock again and started moving slowly. It was all he needed now his hips were arching off the bed to meet each stroke. Honey’s movements were hypnotic, even when he was shuddering with a barely concealed moan, and Sans was drawn like a moth to a flame.

Sans didn’t hide the fact he was watching, and Honey’s movements became more erratic. 

In fact, Sans was so enthralled by watching Honey buck into his hand that he was caught off guard when it happened. A small spurt of watery magic burst from the head of Honey’s cock, drawing out a loud moan before his hand moved rapidly to use said magic for extra slick. The sight almost made Sans cum on the spot, and he realised that Honey’s reaction was a testament to how into this he really was. Honey was still a blushing mess, but he could no longer mask his voice or hide the way his whole body was shaking. Sans tried to get the hand on his own cock trying to match Honey’s own, hissing through his teeth as eyes rolled in their sockets. Honey was watching him too. His eyes would flick towards Sans at every opportunity even though he was doing his best to hide it. 

There was no pretending they were simply doing this in the same room anymore. They were jerking off together. And it was the hottest thing Sans had ever experienced. 

A few more spurts of magic from Honey’s throbbing magic and Sans could feel his cock twitching with how turned on he was. He never knew he was into this kinda stuff, but if he and Honey were so similar, was it really any surprise? It was taboo, dirty and naughty, something that shouldn’t be a bedroom activity at all. But that was the crux of why it was such a turn-on to watch, and probably why it felt so good to do. Sans was arching into his hand as he watched Honey fall apart, unable to keep his own noises at bay as he panted for breath. It caught Honey’s attention, causing their eyes to meet, and Sans couldn’t stop his hand and avert his eyes at this point even if he tried. 

“You wanna, um-” Honey whispered, his voice dripping with arousal even in his uncertainty, “you should try it too, if you want.”

_oh...fuck_ Sans was losing his shit. It already felt too intimate for him to process with Honey watching him so intently, let alone talking to him while they were still masturbating. And now he was giving Sans permission to try what he’d shared with him, like things couldn’t get any more intense. 

“i- i haven't ever-” Sans stuttered as he tried to process what was going on, the beers that had worked their way through his system choosing this convenient moment to make themselves known, “i could but- i’m- are you- is it really ok?”

Part of Sans still expected this to be some kind of prank. It didn’t make sense, that Honey would go through all of this just to catch him out. But there was no limit to his paranoia, even while intoxicated. Sans knew Honey wouldn’t ever hurt him like that though, and the towel he tossed in his direction helped silence those fears. As did the innocent smile Honey gave him, even if it had no right to appear amongst such a lust-heavy expression. 

“Trust me,” Honey practically purred, “You just need to relax and let it happen, ok?” 

Intentional or not, Honey’s tone was dripping with desire. Sans was pretty sure he would’ve agreed to anything in that moment. He had the sense to give himself a moment to go over everything quickly in his mind, just to make sure he really was ok about trying something like this, before he nodded softly. He unravelled the towel and tried not to think about how much regret he’d have when sober. Sans was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t realise he’d laid his towel right next to Honey’s one. Meaning that feeling of being too close was going to be amplified. 

_fuck!_

Sans was forcing himself to sit down before that panic had time to fester. He couldn’t back out now, not with his shorts around his ankles and his cock harder than a rock. Not if he didn’t want to miss the chance that felt more real by the second. Sans had angled himself to face Honey like before, pleased to find that the other skeleton was openly watching him now. Honey’s hand wasn’t as frantic as it had been, but it was still moving across his amber coloured cock with purpose. 

It was hard not to put two and two together and think that Honey was jerking over what he was about to do, but that pressure certainly wasn’t going to help him be able to do it. 

He needed to take Honey’s advice, relax, and just let things happen. 

Of course, things weren’t that easy. Sans didn’t think he was toilet shy or anything, but it wasn’t like this was something he’d done before. Being high helped him keep most of the anxiety at bay, but his body wasn’t doing he wanted it to right away. Sans tried holding his cock in different ways, struggling to find something that would make pissing on himself feel natural. If Honey was growing impatient, he didn’t show it. He looked like he understood Sans’s struggle, and would probably offer encouragement if he wanted it. Despite being desperate to hear Honey’s voice again, Sans knew he needed to shut his sockets for this to work. He tried to imagine he was in the bathroom, running the tap, and that he was alone. It took a few minutes but Sans could feel himself relaxing. He could feel a familiar tingle in his magic and instinctively angled his cock downwards, gasping in shock when he felt a few drops of liquid magic dribble from his tip.

Sans’s sockets couldn’t stay closed after that. For a moment he forgot he wasn’t alone, too eager to check he hadn’t imagined that feeling. He hadn’t… and it felt amazing. Not just the feeling of magic escaping him when he was this aroused, but the sense that he’d done something this lewd. There was a decent-sized wet spot on the towel underneath him, and that didn’t account for the liquid also covering his hand. Curious, Sans tried to do the same thing Honey had done and slid his lubricated hand down his shaft, only to be startled when he heard a moan that wasn’t his own. 

Honey’s eyes were wide, his jaw hung open, the hand on his cock currently clamped the straining magic at the base. He couldn’t control his whimpers though, nor could he keep his body from shaking even when the lights came back to his eyes. 

“Sans, oh fuck that was so-” Honey cut himself off with another whine, shuddering from the effort of holding back while he plucked up the courage to continue, “Can we, _shit_ , can we, I need- do you want to?” 

It should have been obvious. All the signs were there, hell, they’d been there for weeks. Even Sans’s fucked-up mind couldn’t explain away such a direct request. 

But that didn’t stop him needing to make sure.

“you- you mean together?” Sans’s voice was hoarse, crumbling when Honey frantically nodded in agreement, “fuck, honey, please!”

The smile that had haunted his nights for weeks was the last thing Sans saw before his shoulders were grabbed and he was pulled on top of the other skeleton. Their movements were clumsy, but their bodies knew how to slot together the moment they touched. Sans wasn’t sure how he held himself together when Honey’s heated magic slid against his own, even less how he didn’t blow his load when Honey looked up at him through lidded sockets. _this was really happening_. Sans had somehow gone from a cycle of self-deprecation and jerking himself to sleep to having Honey spread out and writhing underneath him. 

Sans _snapped._

With boldness he never knew he had, Sans reached down and brought their aching cocks together. His hand was only just big enough, but the gesture was more important than the practicality at this point. Honey whimpered and rocked his hips upward, exposing his pelvis and giving Sans another lewd idea. Neither he nor Honey had their full bodies formed, but Sans caught a glimmer of the swirling magic making up the magic equivalent of fleshy monster’s bladders. He could feel his socket burning with wicked intent as he moved his other hand across Honey’s shivering bones until he could push hard against that invisible mass.

Honey’s reaction was exactly what Sans had been banking on. His body locked up as another spurt of liquid covered them both with an audible hiss. It’s warmth and the way the liquid magic trickled over them both crumbled Sans’s resolve further. His hips snapped forward and his hand tightened around them, the slickness from Honey’s piss making each movement more pleasurable than the last. 

The little squeeze was more than enough to coax more liquid out of Sans’s cock too, something that drove Honey crazy. Sans moved against him hard and fast, only pausing when he wanted to lubricate them again. Sans wasn’t sure when he’d become such an expert on a kink he’d never tried before, but Honey certainly wasn’t complaining. He’d been doing his best to keep his noises at an acceptable level, but with the constant assault, he started to break. Sans watched as Honey went from a blushing mess to drooling and bucking against him, moaning louder and louder with every thrust. 

“Saaaaanns!”

Honey’s scream rang in his skull, causing Sans to double down on his efforts. A growl Sans didn’t know he could make was rumbling in his chest, and he was rocking against Honey so hard that the mattress started creaking. He poured all his built-up frustration into each movement, shuddering as he let go of all his doubts and started to fully embrace the moment. Plus, with the way things were going, neither of them were going to last much longer. Honey was a mess, moaning and begging as his cock spasmed in Sans’s hand. He was close. So close that Sans was blindsided when he whined and threw his arms around Sans’s neck. 

Honey was kissing him. 

It was the messiest first kiss Sans had ever experienced, but also the best. Honey moaned against his tongue, dropping one of his hands down to help Sans bring them both to a shuddering climax. Sans came first, moaning loudly into Honey’s mouth as his cum covered both their pelvises. He pushed through the feeling of overstimulation to make Honey cum seconds later, the intensity making his whole body lock up.

It didn’t end there though.

With the immense feeling of relief came another flood, one that Sans was unaware of until he was halfway through flooding the towels underneath them. It was a steady stream this time, one which Sans momentarily panicked about until he realised he wasn’t the only one peeing. Honey hadn’t come down from his high, he was panting into Sans’s mouth while both streams covered him. Sans was rocking into him again without thinking, enjoying the tingling feeling all over his body as they made a mess of the bed. 

But it was the kiss that Sans never wanted to end. 

It felt like a dream. Even when they finished and just held each other close, Sans couldn’t believe it was real. He expected some embarrassment, shame, even Honey pushing him away once the gravity of what they’d done actually hit him. As soon as Sans pulled back and caught Honey’s eye, there was a moment he worried that he’d messed everything up between them. Instead of freaking out, Honey started giggling. It was jarring for a second, but Sans looked down, saw the absolute state of blue and orange magic between them, and couldn’t hold back his own laughter. It took mere moments for that laughter to become uncontrollable, with both of them falling apart at the absurdity of what they’d just done. 

It wasn’t like grinding and pissing on your best friend was something that could be considered normal. Especially _before_ you’d even kissed them.

“Sorry, I’ve been meaning to bring stuff up for a while-” Honey scoffed, his blush returning as he gestured towards the saturated towels they were still sat on, “This wasn’t exactly my plan.”

Sans could feel his soul coming out of its daze to start hammering against his ribcage again. Not only did he think that ‘dishevelled and messy’ Honey was his new favourite look, nothing about this seemed awkward or forced. Even in his wildest fantasies, he always assumed things would go to shit after he acted on his feelings. 

But this felt so _nice._

“i’ve been an even bigger idiot,” Sans added, shaking his head as all the stupid things he’d done ran through his mind, “i was so convinced i was imagining shit, hell, i even told myself we were jerking off in the same room _platonically._ ”

“Platonic- _what?!_ ” Honey groaned and threw his hands over his face, “dude, we’re so fucking dumb!”

More laughter followed, and Sans didn’t think twice about leaning in to pry Honey’s hands from his face so he could kiss him again after. His soul lit up the moment Honey’s laughter dissolved into the whimpers he’d dreamed about pulling from him. Sans knew he was falling hard, harder than he’d be able to admit for the time being, but that thought no longer scared him. Sure, they’d gone about things in a very unconventional way, but he wasn’t complaining. Honey was his friend first, that was never going to change. 

Plus, even if they did things out of order, at least they knew their kinks were more than compatible. 

It was highly possible a similar narrative was going on Honey’s mind, as when Sans pulled back this time he looked even more flushed than before. 

“You don’t think I’m gross do you?”

There it was. The moment Sans finally realised that Honey’s similarities bled into his insecurities too. Had they both gone through hell wanting each other, but being too afraid to ask? Sans couldn’t process all the implications right now, so he focused on answering Honey’s question in the most reassuring way he knew how. 

_there was nothing a little humour couldn’t fix._

“heh, na, I really enjoyed it” Sans soothed his thumb over Honey’s cheekbone, unable to hide the goofy grin growing on his face, “you could say, _urine_ luck for finding someone like me, i bet it’s a real _relief_ ” 

“Oh my fucking god, Sans!” Honey pushed Sans off him while said skeleton was too busy laughing at his own jokes, cringing when he sat back on the rapidly cooling towels, “Yikes, we should really think about getting in the shower.” 

Sans thought for a second. Showering was definitely on his to-do list...but. It seemed a little too hasty. He could feel his magic growing hard again, and he’d caught a glimpse of Honey’s cock tenting his ruined tank. Honey had made sure to mention that they had the house to themselves all night, and Sans was done with all the time he’d spent wasting opportunities.

“maybe, or-” Sans pushed Honey back on the bed, leaning over him to grab the weed in a way that made their magic touch, “we could light up again...and see what happens.”


	8. P!Swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh _Boi_ am I hype right now XD  
> After so long wihtout posting, i'm so damn excited to post this chapter as it's the first thing planned in whole list of stuff with these two myself and @redtomatofan have planned :D  
> P!Swapfellcest- With the introduction of our version of Sans- Iris <3  
> Tags: Watersports, Pocket pussy, Detachable ecto, Phone sex, Teasing, Degradation, Biting, Pain kink, Overstimulation, Multiple Orgasms, Aftercare, Implied Somnophillia.

Iris stormed straight through the living room into the kitchen, not flinching when the door slammed loudly behind him. 

_He needed a fucking drink._

Filling up the kettle and turning on the stove proved a monumental task for Iris with his hands shaking in pure rage. The smell of beer and sweat clung to his bones after every guard shift, no matter how thoroughly he scrubbed them clean. So it was no surprise that his vice was different when shit hit the fan. His brother affectionately dubbed the box he was reaching for his ‘special tea’. Like flowery words were going to make the slightest bit of difference when breaking the law. Despite the discreet packaging it came in, Iris knew a magic altering substance when he saw one. That, and the small spider-silk seal was a dead giveaway as to where Cash had obtained it from. The not-so-secret overlord of Snowdin wouldn’t be seen dead putting her filthy stamp on anything legal. 

There was no denying it worked though. Despite it being barely past noon, with the artificial daylight shining through every crack in the boarded-up windows, Iris wasn’t one to shy away from drinking the tea whenever he felt his temper spike. Its soothing properties took the edge off within a few minutes and stopped him from doing anything stupid. 

At least that’s what he needed to happen. And soon. His shift had been fucking _catastrophic_. 

Iris did his best to keep his hands from locking up and breaking his favourite mug, focusing instead on carefully pouring water over the softly glowing paste. He kept repeating his mantra, the one about being in control of his emotions. His fuse had blown, but he wasn’t at the point of no return. He could get himself under control again. 

_Even if he had every right to be furious._

The royal guard was, to say the least, an absolute fucking joke. Iris knew full well that despite years and years of rejection, actually being accepted into the royal guard was only the first hurdle of many. He’d long dropped his starry-eyed wonder over the gilded monsters that comprised her Majesty's finest soldiers. It was no secret that the guard was seeping with monsters as corrupt as their tyrannical leader, but still, Iris persisted. It was mostly out of pure spite at this point, but he wasn’t a total fool. He knew the position would keep him and his brother off the streets and raise their social status immensely. He slept much easier knowing that if anyone was stupid enough to ignore protocol and break into his home that his shiny new magic permit would allow him to protect them without fear of repercussions. 

What Iris hadn’t accounted for was all the demeaning ass-kissing his higher-ups got off on. And since he was the lowest grunt position available, everyone was technically his fucking superior. 

To say most of the members of the guard were entitled, lazy, slobs would be an undeserved compliment. Iris had never a group of monsters that were equal parts incompetent and delusional. Some of the worst offenders were those born into high society, the ones who came straight out of their parent’s pockets and landed in a cushy officer’s position. The mere sight of that type strutting around would make Iris’s magic boil. But, thankfully, interacting with the likes of him was considered beneath them.

No, Iris mostly dealt with the other foot soldiers, both in training and his day to day duties. 

Even between the lowest of the low, discrimination ran rampant, completely unchecked by the higher-ups. Iris wasn’t expecting a handout or anything, but his shorter stature meant he was overlooked at every opportunity. The only time he was noticed other than to bark orders at was when he beat the odds and toppled monsters twice his size with years of experience. He relished in that attention at first, until he realised how much of a living hell those same monsters planned for him. 

Last night had been the third week in a row he’d been stuck on clean up duties. The worst of the jobs were left until the overnight shift, so he knew it wasn’t a scheduling accident. Iris didn’t shy away from any kind of work, no matter how demeaning, but this was a whole heap of bullshit. How the fuck was he meant to train for combat, spar, or even get used to the patrol routes when he was stuck cleaning up night after night? He’d had the mess hall on his own last night too, notorious for living up to its name. Despite the state it was in, he’d cleaned it from top to bottom. Iris cleaned the toilets fully, reorganised the training manuals, all while burdened in heavy armour custom-built for a much fleshier monster. Iris had to keep his ecto body formed the entire time or it would have fallen clean off him, rendering him exhausted when dawn broke. 

The pride in what he'd accomplished in such a short time was Iris’s downfall. Monsters on early starts came trickling in as others clocked off from their own night shifts. Iris couldn’t leave until his current supervisor dismissed him, so he had to stand and watch as his hard work was destroyed. Some of his tormentors caught wind he was the one who cleaned up the place found it hilarious to ‘accidentally’ spill their coffee and knock into the stacks of manuals until they fell onto the floor. Iris refused to react. He wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of watching him break. Not when his reputation for having a terrible temper had blocked his guard applications in the past. He was dangerously close to his limit though. In those last few minutes while Iris waited to be dismissed he was genuinely unsure if he’d make it out of there without breaking a few limbs. 

Iris took a few long gulps of his tea. It was no longer boiling, but he relished in the feeling of the hot liquid being forced down his pseudo throat. Despite the exhaustion of working all night and keeping his magic active, he knew sleep wasn’t going to be an option right now. He was too agitated, and being alone with his thoughts as he tossed and turned in bed was not a road he wanted to go down. Training wasn’t an option either since the dogs had Snowdin’s grounds booked all week. And with the current crackdown on violence they were implementing, he couldn't risk a light jog if he didn’t want to get jumped by someone looking to vent their frustrations. In a more stable mindset, Iris wouldn’t have this dilemma, but right now he could barely hear himself think.

One thing was for sure though. The sooner he could get out of his shitty armour and into a cold shower, the better.

It was then Iris realised that his brother was yet to appear in the kitchen. Cash wasn’t an early riser by any means. In fact, before they’d started to _~~da~~_ \- to spend intimate time with each other Iris would could himself lucky if he saw his brother before sundown. Usually, Cash would be waiting for him on the couch, or at the very least he would have come to check what was going on when he heard the door slam. Even Cash couldn’t sleep through that racket. Iris found it impossible to ignore the small pang of guilt he got when he realised it was likely that anger had made his brother hide away in his room. _Shit_. He knew Cash would be thinking of him, avoiding him so he didn’t say anything to upset him further, but it still stung. 

More than anything, Iris was mad at himself for slipping back into his old habits. He walked back through the house with heavy footsteps until he reached the bottom of the stairs, straining his hearing to try and pinpoint any signs of movement upstairs. The house was quiet, but not what he’d call silent. There was an atmosphere he couldn’t pinpoint, only that it became heavy as he neared the door to Cash’s room. Iris paused when he reached Cash’s door, finishing off the tea he’d almost forgotten about. He contemplated knocking for a while, stalling for time. Vocalising his problems wasn’t something that came easy to him, but sometimes just spending time with Cash helped soothe his nerves. _But that wasn’t fair on Cash_. Iris knew he was still worked up, and he didn’t want to push all his bullshit onto his brother. Iris’s mind wasn’t completely made up but he made himself leave, mentally beating himself up for not respecting the clear boundaries his brother was setting. 

Iris was so lost in his thoughts when he opened his open door that he almost didn’t notice something glowing in the center of his perfectly made bed.

The sight of magenta magic made Iris’s soul skip a beat. The soft, puffy, already wet pussy made his pants instantly tight. 

_Oh._

Iris couldn’t stop the salacious grin forming on his face as the puzzle pieces fell into place. Cash was in his room, of that he was sure, but was avoiding him for an entirely different reason. And was it any wonder? With the whole guard initiation they hadn’t had the time to indulge in this type of fun for a while. 

Granted, Iris was currently enjoying working his way around the house by fucking his brother on every available surface. _But this?!_ This was a treat that he would never pass up. 

Iris and his brother had established a few parameters after they fucked out their initial frustrations. When Cash presented his magic like this, Iris had free reign to do _whatever_ he wanted with it. They weren’t stupid. Part of the deal was that they put their phones on loud as a communication safeguard. Iris had insisted on it. Not to mention it gave him a handy way to hand out other instructions, something he planned on taking full advantage of today. Iris had to admit he’d been tentative about pushing the boundaries too far at first, or that he’d lose himself to his carnal urges. That notion vanished when he realised how much his brother got off on being used like this. 

It seemed so foolish in hindsight that Iris had spent so long denying his interest in Cash when they were so well suited to satisfy each other’s needs. Especially after the multiple signs that his interest was reciprocated. His unnatural infatuation for his brother had been part of him for as long as he could remember. Even if he tried to suppress it, Iris always found his eyes wandering over his brother’s bones. _And felt his magic boil at the thought of other monsters laying their hands on him._ Iris shuddered, trying to remind himself that all that was in the past. Cash was _his_ now, and only his. And that loyalty was rewarded in every way Iris could think of. Nothing pleased him more when Cash obeyed his instructions. From the mundane tasks he set his brother while he was on shift, to the praises Cash sang through tears after every whack of Iris’s gloved hand against his shapely ass. It was safe to say Iris was smitten with their new arrangement. 

It was why seeing the plump purple toy in the center of his bed had made him as hard as a rock in an instant. Cash was offering, no, he wanted Iris to have full control over him today. He was putting all his trust in Iris by giving him his most intimate parts, and Iris’s mind was already listing all the ways he could show his gratitude. In fact, he was practically mounting his bed and yanking the zipper of his pants down without so much as a second thought. 

But something made Iris pause.

In his haze of lust, he’d neglected to notice the bow. It was almost an exact match with his brother’s magic, loosely tied around the base of the toy. A softer smile formed on Iris’s face. Of course Cash would do something like this. Even in a genuine act of submission, his brother could never resist a chance to tease. But if Cash wanted to push his luck, then Iris was happy to play along. He knew that getting them both off as quickly as possible would be satisfying, but why waste such a perfect opportunity on something mundane? He could feel his cock throbbing against the hand that had strayed near his pelvis but he ignored it for now. It was nothing compared to how fast his soul was racing with all the ways he could think of really pushing his brother’s limits. 

He needed time to think. And to get out of this fucking armour.

Iris pulled off his gloves first, fiddling with multiple straps while placing each piece on his stand carefully, taking his time while he came up with a plan. Despite hating wearing it, he wasn’t ever going to disrespect the thing that gave him status in the underground. Nor did he want to worry about cleaning up a haphazard job later. He wasn’t paying full attention though, not with the softly glowing toy calling his name. Iris stripped down until his undershirt was the only thing left, taking just as much care in folding his patched-up pants. The newest ones were his brother’s work. Cash had spent the better part of an evening repairing them when Iris came home in a state after training. 

It wasn’t something Iris would have even dreamed of asking his brother to do, but he was so exhausted he couldn’t protest. He’d laid on their couch watching Cash work as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Even Iris couldn’t deny the sight made his soul quicken, filling his whole body with a warmth he never thought possible. Even remembering it now made it hard for Iris to keep his hands steady, the mixture of feelings overwhelming him momentarily. But this was just another reason to really put the effort into pleasing Cash beyond his wildest dreams tonight. 

He’d been such a good boy after all.

Iris started walking back towards the bed when he was made aware he was still wearing a pair of tatty boxers. Not only did they tent comically away from Iris’s body, but his cock was leaking so heavily that a smear of liquid magic was showing through the material. Iris threw them right into the laundry pile, missed, and had to walk over and place them in manually. Iris cursed himself under his breath for his staggering incompetence. Arousal and sleep deprivation was fogging his mind with his own need swaying between his legs. He needed to focus if he wanted this to work.

Though the glowing toy was harder and to resist now he was naked from the waist down, Iris still had figured out what he wanted to do while he still had moderately rational thoughts. He reveled in keeping Cash on his toes and knew any of their usual activities weren’t going to cut it. He could just picture brother broken and shaking from overstimulation, or hear his voice strained and hoarse from screaming in unexpected pleasure. A surprise would be easier to plan with Cash in another room, sure, but every idea he came up with felt like it fell short. 

Inspiration came from the most unlikely of places. 

In his confusion over Cash avoiding him, Iris had neglected to make his usual trip to the bathroom. And that tea was making itself known, twinging parts of his body that were usually invisible. Iris was weighing up his options of waiting until after or going to the bathroom now when the idea hit him. He didn’t have to choose. At first, the notion shocked him. He had no idea he could be so casually depraved, or that he’d even consider doing something so messy. But the positives soon outweighed the drawbacks. It would be the last thing Cash would be expecting, and the idea of marking his brother in such a filthy way was making it hard for Iris to focus on anything else. His smile turned manic the plan formed in his skull. He was sure this was a session that neither of them would forget any time soon.

Hell, if he pulled it off, this could become a regular occurrence.

Iris took his time grabbing any spare towels and sheets out his draw and then arranged the pillows, all while avoiding touching the toy at all. He could picture Cash on his bed, straining to hear what he was doing. Maybe he’d even be able to feel him shifting around on the bed, powerless to do anything but speculate. Iris wasn’t going to put him out of his misery and touch the toy directly, not yet at least. In order for this to work he needed to build things up slowly, to lure his brother into a false sense of security while driving him mad with desire. Then Cash would be putty in his hands, unable to do anything but enjoy even the most salacious activities. The grin never left Iris’s face as he finished the construction of his pillow prop, intended to give him the ability to pound into the toy hands-free when the time was right. 

Sure, the sight of old sheets and pillows wasn’t the most appealing for him, nor was the idea of the huge amount of laundry he’d have to do later. But, surprisingly, Iris found himself happy toy to leave that as a problem for his future self to deal with. 

When Iris was satisfied with the setup, he could hardly contain his excitement for what was to come. He carefully picked up the toy, unwrapping the ribbon at the base, before propping it up to face him. He hissed through his teeth in restrained pleasure at the sight, giving his cock a few pumps as a reward for his patience. He wasn’t the only one dripping with anticipation either. Iris could see how wet the toy was already, leading him to believe his brother had spent a good amount of time preparing himself for him. _Gods_. Iris was assaulted with visions of Cash finger fucking himself into a frenzy, keeping himself on the edge of climax as he waited for his beloved brother to return from work to satisfy him. Iris brought his spare hand to his mouth, biting down hard enough to snap himself back to reality. With practiced restraint, he resisted fisting himself to completion for now and let go of his cock, and picking up his phone to give Cash his first instruction. 

_Don’t cum without permission._

Iris couldn’t help smirking. He knew his brother very well, well enough to know that the mere thought of orgasm denial would push all the right buttons. This kind of play was something Iris had been apprehensive about introducing, especially so early on in their more intimate relationship. But he needn't have worried. Cash played the role of being carefree and anti-authoritarian in his daily life for years, but once Iris had broken through all that bullshit, he found that his brother was very receptive to being told what to do. Cash needed a firm hand, and there was nothing that Iris enjoyed more than pushing Cash’s limits and hearing him beg for more. 

As if on cue, Iris felt his phone buzz, which he eagerly opened to see Cash’s reply.

_yes sir_

Reading those words sent an unexpected jolt of pure pleasure down Iris’s spine, causing his restraint to momentarily drop as he considered abandoning his plan for instant ecstasy. The need to sink inside his brother’s dripping pussy was overwhelming and Iris felt his soul stuttering at the thought of willingly delaying what they both wanted. He tried to remind himself that he’d spent years denying himself from any physical contact, despite Cash flaunting himself at every given opportunity. But Cash was his now, and Iris was having a hard time figuring out why he wanted to prolong the time spent not feeling his brother wrapped around him.

A tiny pang of strained magic in Iris’s pelvis made up his mind for him. He could wait. In a few minutes, he’d have Cash exactly where he wanted him, and the overall pay off would outweigh a few minutes of fleeting pleasure. 

Despite already having the toy in an ideal position, Iris picked it up and made a show of setting it in place and brushing it against the pillows. He wanted to really up the ante, to make his brother’s mind run wild with every possibility. Of course, Cash wouldn’t be able to guess what was going to happen in a million years. But Iris wanted to make everything familiar and comfortable for him. His tongue had formed somewhere between spotting the toy on the bed and stripping off his clothing, and Iris took great pleasure wrapping it around his fingers to lube them up properly. 

After all, this was as much a torturous build-up for him as it was for Cash. As Iris traced the tips of his fingers around the outside of his brother’s lips, he couldn’t help imagining just how delectable Cash would look right now. He was likely on that dingy mattress he called a bed, whimpering with his tailbone in the air, silently begging his brother to do whatever he wanted. _And who was Iris to deny such a request?_ With his breathing growing heavier, Iris continued to tease around his brother’s folds, stopping when he reached his clit to give it a sharp pinch. Cash was especially fond of that move. Even if he’d never admit it to Iris, the slow dribble of liquid magic from his entrance gave him away. 

Iris could feel his patience waning as he lined his fingers up with his brother’s glistening entrance, slipping inside with barely any resistance. Despite warming his fingers in his mouth, Cash’s pussy was still a stark contrast in temperature. His walls clung to Iris’s fingers, sucking him in further and coating them with slick. He loved the freedom that playing with detachable parts gave. Iris could reach areas that he’d struggle to achieve with the rest of his brother attached, giving him the freedom to really caress every inch of those soft inner walls. 

When Iris had gone through the motions of stretching his brother out those fingers went straight back to his mouth. Iris had lost count of the night’s he used to spend fantasising about tasting his brother, even before he’d come to terms with his unbrotherly feelings, and now he couldn’t get enough. Cash smelled like smoke and coffee, but his magic tasted unmistakably sweet. Iris’s eyes rolled in there sockets as he suckled at his phalanges, tightening his other hand around cock rhythmically in lieu of jerking himself off. He could feel an inferno raging in his soul, desperation making the magic in his hands throb almost painfully. It might have been a little earlier than he planned but Iris couldn’t resist inching forward so he could slide his cock against his brother’s folds. 

The sound of his own low groan snapped Iris out of his haze right before he sunk inside. He chastised himself for getting carried away again, knowing full well he’d almost ruined his plan by being too hasty. A stray thought made him reconsider though. If Cash was convinced that Iris was ready to fuck him into oblivion, which he most definitely was, that was only going to make the surprise even more unexpected. Iris reluctantly drew back and gave himself a few moments to calm down before using their combined fluids to lube his cock up. He used his other hand to continue to slowly circle Cash’s clit, almost choking on his own saliva when it made his pussy visibly clench around nothing. The urge to sink fully inside hit him hard, but Iris resisted, lining himself up before only pushing the head of his cock into the toy. 

Now all he needed to do was wait.

It was almost impossible at first what with Cash’s walls squeezing him so tightly. But Iris wouldn’t let his resolve crumble that easily again. The thought of Cash squirming in pleasure at first before becoming frustrated at the lack of activity his soul hammer in his chest. Iris wasn’t completely cruel though. He continued to tease Cash, stroking his soft lips and brushing past his clit again and again. With how worked up Cash was right now, Iris could easily make him cum this way. He filed that idea away for later, for a time when he could watch Cash squirm underneath him. Right now he needed to refocus on himself, to relax the right parts of his pseudo-body until he felt that familiar tingle in his cock. All while keeping Cash guessing until he was ready to flood his insides. 

Thankfully with the relaxing effects of the tea, this part was a lot shorter than Iris had anticipated.

When he was ready, Iris let out the tiniest drop of pee from his aching cock. He knew it wasn’t much, and with how wet Cash was he was sure his brother wouldn’t know what that sudden sensation was. He gasped softly when he felt Cash tighten around him. Iris’s smirk grew as he imagined Cash’s sexual frustration turning to confusion. His brother knew better than to question him, but he wished he had a camera feed in Cash’s room to see the look on his face. He knew he needed to stay focused for this to work, but now he’d peed a little go his cock was tingling with the need to let go. He switched things up momentarily with a few slow and shallow thrusts while he made sure all the towels were in place. 

Once Iris was happy, he took a deep breath. Relaxed his body. Focused on the toy. And started peeing inside of his brother. 

The pounding of Iris’s own soul was deafening, the perverseness of what he was doing almost as thrilling as the feeling of Cash clenching up around him. More liquid filled the toy until it started overflowing, and Iris knew there was no way his brother would be able to mistake what was happening now. Iris kept his stream strong as he pushed further inside. He wanted his brother to feel himself being marked deeply, feel himself being claimed in such a filthy way, and know he couldn’t do a thing to stop it. Not that he wanted to. Iris managed to cut his stream short, trying to gauge Cash’s reaction and immediately felt the toy rhythmically tightening around his cock. 

“Gah _fuuuuckk_ ,” Iris groaned and fell forward, trying to hold himself together and ride Cash through his unexpected orgasm. 

Iris did his best to stay calm, panting heavily in an effort to keep himself from reaching his own climax as well. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. That he’d made Cash cum so quickly, and so damn hard, over something like this. What surprised him the most was how heavily his own skull was burning. This was already going down as the hottest thing he’d ever experienced, and they were just getting started. 

Iris didn’t have long to dwell on their newfound kink when he heard a loud buzzing to his left. His phone was ringing with a familiar face lighting up the screen. Iris sat back on his heels, bringing the dripping toy with him and hitting accept on the call as fast as possible. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to-to- _fuck-_ ” Cash lost all ability to talk momentarily, his detached pussy pulsing with intense aftershocks, “-it was- it felt so good and you- inside me- oh- fuck I’m sorry- I’m so sorry.”

Pure arousal and desperation dripped from every syllable of his brother’s voice, rendering Iris momentarily speechless. He expected Cash to have a dozen piss-related jokes, or to be told he was playing dirty, but not _this_. Instead of responding right away, Iris had the sense to really think about his response. He was having a hard time processing anything with the toy still fluttering around his cock but through sheer willpower alone he managed to think straight for a few seconds. The way he saw it, he was at a crossroads in how he could react. Cash had disobeyed his order, true, and Iris did love to punish his brother’s mistakes. But this… _situation_ was far beyond the realms of their usual play and surely warranted special consideration. A manic grin crawled across Iris’s features when the perfect solution to his dilemma popped into his skull. 

If his brother broke his “no cumming” rule, then Iris was going to make him break it over and over. As many times as his body could take. 

“I’m not done.”

There was a beat of silence, one which spiked Iris’s anxiety over not being clear or commanding enough until he felt Cash’s pussy clench around him. 

“What?!”

Cash’s dramatic spluttering almost made Iris chuckle and break character. He managed to hold strong, letting his voice drop low to make sure Cash knew just how much he was getting into this scene. 

“You interrupted me-”

Iris thrust deep into the toy, shivering when their joint fluids slid around his cock and dripped down between his legs. 

“-I’m not done using your cunt as a toilet, Papyrus.” 

“Oh gods, oh fucking hell-fuck- _please_ ” 

Cash’s begging awoke something primal inside Iris. He didn’t have the patience to keep his brother waiting anymore. It only took one spurt of piss deep inside the toy to have Cash screaming down the phone again, his pussy already tightening with the start of another climax. 

“Filthy slut,” Iris grunted down the phone, surprising himself how guttural his voice was, “You love this, don’t you? You’re getting off on feeling me marking you like this, aren’t you?” He pulled his cock out of the toy until only the tip was inside, “Say it,”

“I love- I- I-Ahh!”

Iris preemptively moved the phone away from his skull, correctly anticipating the slew of nonsense that Cash was known to babble when he was overstimulated. It wasn’t that Iris minded, but the mental image of how wreaked his brother was right now was making it hard for him to keep calm. His instincts were screaming at him to fuck Cash until he couldn’t walk, but the last shred of willpower he possessed kept him still as a statue. 

And fuck, was the pay off worth it.

“I love this, I love- oh fuck- I love you pissing inside me- I need more- fuck- oh fuck- can I cum, please Sans, _please!_ ”

“That’s right. _Fuck_ ” Iris growled, the magic in his body practically burning his bones in anticipation, “Cum. Cum for me brother.”

Cash’s pussy tightened immediately, giving Iris the taste of sweet satisfaction. Reminding Cash of their relationship, and how they really shouldn’t be doing this, never failed to push him over the edge. It was a button that Iris loved to push. But it was what led him to the start of his downfall. Iris was overconfident, foolishly thinking he was fully in control of the situation. So when he pushed into Cash’s cunt and felt that telltale gush of an intense orgasm, he lost it. Iris blacked out, lost a few moments of time, and regained his senses to find himself trying to fuck Cash’s toy through his mattress. 

His phone was lying a few feet away, carelessly discarded in favor of clawing holes in his sheets, but it didn’t matter. Iris could hear his brother moaning his name through the crackling of the receiver, begging him for more. And if he tried to drown out the hammering of his bursting soul, he could even hear Cash from the other side of the house. 

A part of Iris knew he was going to regret losing control like this, but at the moment he didn’t care. Nor did he care that his brother’s screams would be heard through the whole underground. Cash was _his_ now. No one else would dare to touch him if they wanted to keep their fucking hands. It was about time everyone knew how much louder Iris could make him scream. 

_Wait-_

A fleeting whim. Another way to mark Cash as his. It was disgusting, messy and degrading. It was something animals did. Territorial even. 

And something Iris acted upon immediately.

He hissed loudly when he pulled out of the toy on his bed, his cock pulsing with a longing to return into that tight heat when he grasped it in his shaking hand. Taking aim was more difficult than it should have been, but coaxing his magic forward took less than a second with how worked up he was. Iris emptied the remainder of his pseudo-bladder right onto Cash’s throbbing clit. 

Cash screamed. Either he hadn’t been expecting that or he’d been hit with his third orgasm of the night. Iris had barely finished before plunged his fingers into the messy toy, just to feel his brother’s cunt tightening around them rhythmically. It was almost too much for him. Iris had been ready to cum as soon as he saw the toy on his bed, but now his cock was twitching with an urgent need for release. In a last-ditch attempt to stop himself he brought his spare hand to his mouth again and bit down. _Hard._

It didn’t help. Not completely. The slice of his sharpened fangs into the fragile bones of his hand bordered far too close to ecstasy than Iris would ever admit to anyone but himself. It might have stopped his dick from shooting prematurely but it did nothing to quench the fire in his soul. He wanted to feel Cash around him again. Iris could picture his brother in his mind’s eye as clear as if he were in the same room. Spread open on the bed, trembling with pleasure, covered in piss and his own fluids. Begging Iris over and over to just-

_-Fuck the fucking plan._

Iris grabbed at the toy with one hand while falling back on his heels, crying out as his cock slid inside the slick toy with incredible ease. The mix of their magic slicked him up and squirted out with every frantic pump of his hand. A part of Iris wanted Cash here with him, so he could see his brother’s face as he moved inside him. The other part knew that separate rooms were a blessing in disguise. He was under no illusion over how insane he looked right now. He was foaming at the mouth, snarling and growling like a feral beast. _But maybe Cash would like that?_ Iris shuddered at the idea, imagining the look of fear in his brother’s eyes if he ever dared to let go fully around him. To really show Cash the extent of his darkest desires...

Iris needed his fucking phone. 

“Pap-I’m-” Iris choked, the intensity of what they were doing hitting him all at once, “I’m so fucking close, ready to-hah- fucking cum inside you- make you mine- _all mine_.”

It was nonsense, barely a sentence but it got his point across. He could hear Cash scrambling on the other line between his moans, desperately trying to say something in spite of his delirium. 

“Ggughg inside. Inside-Sans- I need I-please.”

_Fuck!_ Iris bottomed out inside the toy with a low growl as his body fell forward. His hips snapped forward again and again of their own accord while his mouth sought out the nearest pillow to bite down on. Iris could feel the surge of magic from the tips of his phalanges to the head of his cock, letting go with a howl that echoed around his skull. He was cumming. Harder than he’d cum in recent memory. He could barely make sense of the world at that moment, practically whiting out, but Cash’s voice managed to cut through the fog.

“I’m yours I’m yours I’m---SANS!”

Cash’s pussy clamped around him one last time, making Iris almost sob as his over-sensitive magic was milked for everything he had. But it felt so fucking good, he could barely move but his whole body was shaking. Iris’s comedown hit him too quickly though when he realised all he could hear was the sound of his own ragged breathing. Cash was usually so vocal, even after sex, but there was no mistaking the silence on the other end of the line. His brother had passed out. Despite it being no surprise with how intense _that_ had been, Iris couldn’t help his ego growing at the notion. 

For a few moments, all Iris could do was lie there and catch his breath. His magic refused to dissipate with aftershocks still tingling up his spin, and any movement to remove himself from the toy felt like far too much to handle. Even when Iris managed to stand and wipe himself down with his ruined sheets, every little thing had him gasping with renewed pleasure. He didn’t want to dress again with his body formed, but he tried to push any lingering feeling aside to fetch a bowl of water from the bathroom. His body wanted him to go back to bed, to forget the mess and to be lulled into a well-deserved rest.

But Iris couldn’t sleep knowing the state he’d left his unconscious brother in.

When Iris reached his brother’s door again, that same intense feeling of nervousness momentarily stopped him from opening it. He worried if he’d gone to far this time, or if Cash was somehow faking his enjoyment, had hung up on purpose, and wouldn’t appreciate his help cleaning up. In hindsight, he shouldn’t have been worried. The light from the hall slowly unveiled the scene on the bed when Iris inched open the door. Cash was _wrecked_. He was lying on his back, his body still trembling and bones covered in splatters of magic radiating from his soul. His skull was hanging off one side of the bed with his tongue lolling out his mouth, the smear of drool and tears all over his skull a true testament to what had happened to him.

It took a lot of willpower on Iris’s part to set the bowl of hot water with steady hands with such a distracting scene before him. He forced himself to concentrate. Not for himself, but for the obligation he had after such an intense session. His brother needed him in a different way now, and like hell was he going to leave a job unfinished. 

The sound of Iris dipping the cloth into the rapidly dirting water soon became rhythmic, and warmth of the water was soothing for him as well. Iris didn’t leave any bone uncleaned as he worked the cloth over his brother, taking extra care around Cash’s pelvis before slotting the abused toy back in its rightful place. Enjoying this part was another thing he’d probably never admit out loud either, though that side of himself was getting harder and harder to keep quiet around his brother. Especially when he got to Cash’s scars. The ones he’d gained when they weren't together, when Cash was hiding what he did to keep them alive.

Iris never asked for specifics about how his brother got the scars, even though he wanted to. There was a time he’d screech and scream for answers but not anymore. He respected that Cash found it just as hard to address his past as Iris found it to think about. But it was moments like this that Iris felt flushes of shame. Shame that he’d let his own anger at what was happening keep them apart. That he’d been so wrapped up in himself when he should have pushed his pride aside and come to his brother sooner. More than anything he wished that every rub of his cloth would wipe away those scars

Something made Iris pause. 

He could feel magic rushing to his skull, colouring it a deep shade of indigo. He’d been looking at everything the wrong way. There were things their pasts he still wished had never happened, sure, but he shouldn’t be spending any more time wishing on things that could never be. These scars were as much of Cash as his smile, his terrible sense of humour, or the way he’d curl his phalanges around Iris’s ribs when he thought the other skeleton was asleep. Iris had no right claim to care about his brother so much he felt his chest would burst, whilst also hating a part of him so much he found it hard to think.

_Not anymore_

Iris did something he never thought he’d do. He dropped the cloth back in the bowl and leant down, placing a chaste kiss against the deep welt down Cash’s femur. Part of him wondered what the hell he was doing, but he was overcome with the need to _finally_ put this behind them. He couldn’t stop at one kiss either, not with Cash’s naked bones so close to his open mouth. It wasn’t long before Iris caught himself running his tongue across the same marks that had caused them both so much pain. This was his brother. All of it. The only monster he’d ever cared about despite himself. The one who trusted Iris enough to let him do all the things they did. 

Cash was _His_

His to care and provide for, his to use however he wanted, his to make scream and-

Iris was hard again. 

He quickly weighed his options. On the one hand, the cloth did little to shift the filth and sweat he was covered in. He desperately needed a shower, and he’d just cleaned Cash up. 

_On the other…_

Cash’s magic had taken a backseat in Iris’s mind since he placed in back in his brother’s body. But now, he just couldn’t look away. His pussy was still formed, dripping with renewed magic, and was now joined with the swirling magic trying to form around the rest of his body. Cash might be out of it, but his body was calling to Iris, trying to draw him back in. Iris took a deep breath. He was kidding himself if he thought Cash was going to stay clean for long. His brother always managed to make himself really, really, _filthy._

Iris crawled onto his brother’s mattress and pulled those long legs towards him. He’d never officially called an end to their session, and this kind of activity was something Cash had given his enthusiastic consent for in the past. The opportunity had never arisen until now, and Iris couldn’t believe how perfectly everything was falling into place. He couldn’t wait to see Cash’s eyes snap open when he was rudely awakened from his little nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I assume if you got to the end of the fic you have *somewhat* of an interest in watersports/omo so lemme say-
> 
> I have other ideas for fics, and after some input from some awesome peeps (aka kink enablers) I'm thinking of doing a series of oneshots around this kink. I know it's been done, and there are other one shots but like dudes-
> 
> it's not enough. XD
> 
> So while this is v v self indulgent, and i'm not taking *specific* requests... I am tentatively open to suggestions. Either settings OR pairings, bearing in mind that I'm gonna be writing them how I like the pairing. Skele/skele ships are my forte but I'm open to most ut ships, you can ask here or on other social media!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megalotrash)  
> [tumblr](https://megalotrash.tumblr.com)


End file.
